


When the planets align. TMNT fanfic.

by Saltganley



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jupiter lands in New York City from Australia after the death of her Sensei she doesnt expect to make friends let alone a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the planets align. TMNT fanfic.

New York City.  
I gritted my teeth for the tenth billion time in the last two hours as I pulled my coat closer to me. I hated cities, the smell, the crowds of people and the dark spots. It made me jumpy, why the hell couldn't it have been a beautiful rainforest but nooooo! I'm in this stupid dirty city and it's raining so all the dirt is swirling around, normally I would love the rain, the smell and serenity it bought me but not this rain. I had hoped to have found my unit by now but this city is massive! I had been told about the Foot and general muggers in New York. I wasn't too worried about them but I really didn't like the idea of having to fight in a new environment on their ground plus it was getting dark quickly. I took a deep calming breath, as I ran a loving finger along my Tessen (A Japanese war fan) that was snug in my jacket. I had to find this unit, it was all I had now, my Sensai was dead and this is all he had left me. This city was a nightmare, thankfully the people started to thin out as I took a left into a particularly dark alley but it was the directions I had. This time I pulled out my Tessen as I stepped into the dark, according to the map it was three doors down to the unit. I heard a crunching noise under my feet, I looked directly up to see a car headlight reflection off a smashed light. "Typical" I breathed out. I ran my hand along the wall and counted three doors. I managed to find the lock and pulled out my key but I stopped before putting the key in the hole. I was sure I heard something move behind me, I reminded myself it's a city, I'm in an alleyway. It's probably a rat or a cat, I really need to relax. I rolled my shoulders but then I heard another movement, it was in another direction. It was a slow calculated movement. I'm been watched. I slid the key between two fingers leaving the sharp end sticking out between them and I slowly opened my Tessen. I slowly turned in time for a security light to turn on allowing three men all in complete black clothing to come into my view. The had me surrounded. "A woman" one of them laughed. That's when I realised they must be the Foot so I flicked my Tessen aggressively and took a fighting stance. They continued to laugh as one walked forward to grab me. I used my Tessen to slice his throat, it wasn't deep enough to kill him but it certainly stopped him from laughing at me. I crouched low holding my Tessen in front of me, just as they were all about to jump at me the light went out and two more people jumped down from the roof. I kept low against the door waiting for them but they started to fight each other. Before I could react something heavy landed on me knocking me out.

The boys.  
My head ached but I could hear voices so I didn't stir. "Leo, Raph knocked her out, we couldn't just leave her there. Plus she has the key to the unit, it must be hers." One male voice explained. "But you said it was full of male clothes and male ninja equipment. You also said it hasn't been touched in years so how can it possibly be hers Donnie?" The Leo male voice replied. "Well some one has to tell a master Splinter." A third male voice added. "Maybe we should just take her back to the unit before she wakes up." A fourth voice suggested. "Raph, you landed on her. She needs to be watched for signs of conclusion for at least 24hours." The original voice stressed which must be the Donnie. "And the shock of her waking up to us isn't going to cause issues." The one I guessed was called Leo replied. I slowly opened my eyes and faced towards the voices, they were still chatting to each other and hadn't noticed. I was instantly on my feet, "what the hell!" I gasped as the four of them looked at me. "It's ok, don't panic we aren't going to hurt you." The one called Leo tried to calm me but he was 6 feet tall at least, completely green with a blue mask on and two large swords attached to what looked like a shell on his back and he was as muscular as a weight lifter. I moved away from the creature until my back was against a wall of cupboards. "What..." I managed to mutter. "I'm Leo, this is Donnie, Mikey and Raph." He pointed to another green creature just like him only with a purple mask on, he waved nervously, then to one with an orange mask then a scarier looking one with a red mask. I watched them nervously. "We are turtles." He added. "I have never seen turtles that look like you or talk for that matter." I stared at them as I slowly slid my hand in my pocket looking for my Tessan. "We were experimented on and mutated into this, well except for our ninja training. That came from our Sansei." I noticed each of them had a different weapon, Sia's, nunchucks, staff and the two swords moving closer to me. I made it to the bottom of my pocket, my Tessan was gone. "Looking for this?" The red one, Raph asked holding up my Tessan. "Give it back." I demanded. He smirked "not until you tell us who you are?" He answered. "I'm Jupiter." I answered quickly not taking my eyes off my Tessan. "As in the planet?" The orange one, Mikey asked. "Yeah like the planet." I replied looking at him quickly and then back to my Tessen. "So where are you from?" Raph continued his questions. "Australia, you?" I asked back. "Here, New York City." Raph answered with as much attitude as I had given him. "Do you know why the Foot were so interested in your unit? They have been waiting there for ages." Donnie asked interrupting Raph's interrogation. "My flight was late." I shrugged. "So do you actually know what's in that unit?" Leo asked. "No, it's my inheritance from my Sensei." I admitted. "You should offer our guest a tea and maybe something to eat?" Another voice suggested behind them all. They all parted to a rat standing at the door as regal as a Sensei. "Yes Master Splinter" all four boys replied, my mouth fell open. "Jupiter, I am Master Splinter, welcome to our home." I swallowed hard as the rat spoke to me. "Thank you." I answered unsure what to do. "Raph, give her the Tessen back and since you landed on her you are responsible for her." Raph looked at his Sensei in shock "what!" He replied. "Offer her a drink and somewhere more comfortable to sit. Apologies Miss Jupiter, my boys do not get much company." I nodded as I watched the interactions. Raph handed me back my Tessen. "Thank you" I murmured, but his hand touched mine. It was warm and rough yet sent tingles down my spine as his finger ran down my hand as he moved away. "This way J!" Mikey called with a huge smile on his face breaking the moment. I followed the four boys down a hallway into a living room as they let me have the couch Mikey slid onto the couch next to me as Leo sat on the couch arm on the other side of me. "Do you want a tea?" Raph grumpily asked. "I would love a beer, I think I need one after today." I replied. "A beer? We are only 17, we aren't old enough to drink." Donnie explained shocked I had suggested it. "Oh yeah, America, you have to be 21 to drink here. Damn. What about a coke? Wait, can I smell Pizza?" I exclaimed a little louder and way more excited then I had intended. "Yeah" Mikey answered with a huge smile on his face. "Please tell me you got meat lovers or a pepperoni. Or are you guys like vegetarians or something?" I asked unsure. "No way! Pepperoni!" Mikey laughed as he jumped the couch grabbing the pizza and dumping it on the coffee table in front of us. "Here's your coke." Raph handed me a cold can of coke as everyone started into the pizza. "Wait what where you guys doing in my unit anyway?" The boys looked at each other awkwardly. "We wanted to know what the Foot where so interested in. Do you know what they where after?" Leo admitted. "I don't know, I never actually made it into my unit." I looked down my nose at them pretending to be mad. "Im, I'm sorry!" Donnie started to flush red. "I promise I didn't touch anything!" I couldn't help but giggle. "Its ok Donnie, did you find anything interesting?" Donnie then jumped full in to a monologue of different artefacts that he found which, according to him, had to be copies. Raph disappeared quickly after eating his share of pizza, Mikey fell asleep still eating, while Leo listened carefully while chewing on his pizza. I sipped my coke slowly pretending to listen after eating my share of pizza. It was actually quite entertaining just watching Donnie get so excited about the artefacts I had to try and not giggle. "How did you get into my unit anyway?" I asked, Donnie looked to Leo for help. "Ventilation shaft." Leo answered shrugging. "So how come the Foot didn't enter the same way?" Donnie smiled "The security system on your unit is quite complex in fact without an authorised person we could only turn off the home base sensors which probably a good thing as it means I could be inside controlling the security system while still been protected by it." Donnie seemed very excited about it. "I don't know if I'm an authorised person thou." I answered a little worried. "There is no way your Sensei would intentionally send you to that unit without you been an authorised person, I mean it would be considered murder." I raised my eyebrows at Leo. "The security system has a multi level electric field, the further you travel into the hallway the higher the voltage. You could only get about half way before death." Donnie explained "We saw a Foot try." Leo added. "So when are you guys going to take me to my unit? I mean Donnie has already seen it so you could totally give me a tour!" I teased.

My Unit  
Raph and Donnie decided to take me into my unit while Leo and Mikey kept watch out side. Donnie disabled the security for the roof and the room we were going to land in. The boys let me go first. As I dropped into the room from an air vent I opened my Tessen prepared to defend myself but it was all clear. I could just see the room around me as small security lights where on. I moved aside so the boys could drop down too. Raph was first then Donnie but I was way more interested in the room around me as my eyes adjusted. It was like a museum no wonder Donnie got so excited some of the things on display where beautiful. Everything had a place and was neatly put away, almost a display house. I wasn't game enough to touch anything as I could see little laser lights crisscrossing some of the display boxes so I wasn't sure what was safe to touch. "Donnie are you sure this is my unit? This place is nothing like our unit in Australia." But before Donnie could answer a female voice replied "Authorised person detected." I almost jumped out of my skin. "Welcome Miss Jupiter." The voice continued. "J quickly say maintain external security." Donnie looked at me desperately. "Maintain external security." I repeated looking at Donnie. "External security is active." The voice replied. "Now say disable home base security." Donnie gestured for me to hurry. "Disable home base security" I repeated feeling stupid. "Home base security disabled." The voice replied and the light turned on. "Um Donnie, what did I just do?" Donnie showed me the screen of what looked like an iPad in his hand. "Theses are the security features set on home base. So the automatic lights and the room security is disabled but the external and the individual security features like on the display boxes are still maintained. So we can move about the rooms safely." Donnie smiled at me, I shrugged and headed off to check it all out. The whole unit was the same, neat, tidy and beautiful. Marble benches, stainless steel equipment, silk Manchester, the lights turned on and off as we moved from room to room. Nothing like the unit back in Australia. I ran my fingers along the bench in the kitchen heading to the fridge but it wouldn't open. "Stupid fridge!" I kicked it. "You have to unlock it" Raph was standing at the kitchen door watching me. "Really! Who locks the fridge?" I huffed. "Unlock the fridge please." I called to the roof. "Fridge security is disabled." I ripped the door open and realised why it was locked. "Oh my god Raph! This alcohol is practically priceless! Oh well except these!" I laughed as I threw a coke to Raph and grabbed one for Donnie and one for myself. I figured I could take two to the others on the way out. "How do you know so much about alcohol?" Raph asked opening his can. "I'm an Aussie, alcohol is like a national pastime oh and drinking age is 18!" I smiled at Raph. "So how old are you?" Raph asked casually leaning against the bench. "18 and like 6 months, so totally older then you." I answered "Miss Jupiter, do you want your security report now." I shrugged to Raph who was nodding at me. "Sure." I replied. "The report is ready in the lounge room." The voice continued. So Raph and I headed to the lounge room finding Donnie already waiting for us. "Start report." I called to the voice as I jumped on the couch and threw Donnie a coke at the same time. I opened my coke with my Tessen. "Are you really trained to use that?" Raph snapped, I just poked my tongue at him as the report began on a big screen. "The internal security recorded an intruder 3 days ago, identified as the Foot, entered hallway" the voice explained the video footage, as a guy walked through the hallway getting electrocuted. "Ok that's enough, how far did he make it?" The recording froze. "The Foot made it another three steps before intruder passed out." I shuddered "please tell me there isn't a dead body in the hallway." Raph looked at me, I ingored him. "Intruder was evicted. Second intruder was on the roof, 10 minutes later, also identified as the Foot." The TV now showed a Foot getting electric shocked by the roof grate. "Yup I get it, next." The next footage was outside. "The outside security started 3 days ago. Identified as the Foot, they have kept visual since." The TV showed a sped up version of the Foot keeping watch on the unit and swapping shifts. "Back up security caught unidentified intruders." I couldn't help but laugh as the footage showed Donnie walking around the unit. Donnie flushed bright red. "What about current security?" I asked after I finished laughing. "Current footage shows three Foot at the front door and two unidentified on the roof." The footage flicked from three Foot hiding in the alley to Leo and Mikey on the roof. "May as well let the boys in." I suggested to Donnie. Donnie let the boys know they could come in once they had joined us on the couch with a coke each we tried to decide what to do. "So three days is a day after my Sensei died, the Foot must have found out he was dead." I mused out loud. "What happens if all the authorised people die?" I asked the roof. "In the event all authorised persons death certificates are submitted a call is put to the Smithsonian informing them that the artefacts are to be donated to them. Once a authorised representative approaches the unit all security is disabled." I fiddled with my now empty coke can. "Ok, the Foot might have thought on the death of your Sensei all the security would be disabled." Donnie explained. "When did I become an authorised person?" I asked. "Miss Jupiter became an authorised person five days ago." I ran my hand through my hair. "The day before my Sensei died." I highlighted. "When was the last security check?" I asked. "The last security check was remote access five days ago by Sensei Sato." "That's my Sensei's name." I explained to the boys. "What about security footage before then?" I asked. "All footage before the last security check has been deleted." I huffed, that's not going to help. "So how do you add an authorised person because I don't remember giving you my voice." I looked at the roof confused. "To authorise a person, an authorised person needs to approve the name of the person to be authorised." I looked at Donnie a little confused. "So if you where to authorise me I would have to say my name and then you would have to say you authorise me." "Oh!" I answered feeling a little stupid. "I guess it would be easy enough for Sensei to get my voice." I thought for a couple of minutes. "I should authorise you guys, I mean you saved my arse so your trustworthy I guess. But like only the home base so you don't steal my alcohol." I smiled cheekily. "So I would like to authorise these guys." I told the roof. "My name is Donatello." Donnie spoke to the roof. "Do you authorise Donatello?" The voice replied. "Yes." I answered. "Is your full name Donatello?" I asked Donnie trying not to laugh. Donnie nodded as I authorised the others. "Wow so your real names are Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo?" I smirked the four of them nodded, this time I had to laugh. "So your all famous artists!" The four boys started at me so I stopped laughing. "Coming from the chic named after a planet?" Raph pointed out. "Miss Jupiter the Foot are trying to enter." The voice interrupted us. "Can you bring that up on the screen?" I asked. The TV started showing the security recording, the three Foot where trying to pick the lock on the front door. "What are we going to do with them." I mused out loud. "I would recommend the darts Miss Jupiter." The security voice replied. "Darts?" I replied. "TARS, The Automatic Remote Security System is equipped with defensive weapons." The voice replied. "Well TARS, what do the darts do?" I asked still watching the footage. "Calculating the weight of the intruders identified as the Foot a single dart per intruder will cause an estimate of 5 hours sleep." I smirked, "ok do it." The boys looked at me like I had gone crazy. "TARS can you turn the security light on too, also give the Foot about 10mins unless they are grabbing someone already darted." I looked at the boys "what?" They were looking at me like I had gone crazy. "They are going to know your inside now." Leo pointed out. " Leo they know I'm here, besides pissing them off might get information out of them like what they want. It works on Raph." I smile at Raph who looked at me angrily. "The theory is sound." Donnie added as Raph glared at him. "I don't agree with the analogy thought." Donnie quickly added.

April.  
We decided it wasn't safe to stay at the unit with the Foot trying to break in still so we grabbed as much the clothes and things obviously bought for me that we could carry. I was surprised pretty much everything was my current size and to my current liking. Donnie basically talked non-stop the whole way on how awesome the security system is to the point that he hadn't noticed we all stopped once getting back in the living room. A woman in a bright yellow jacket, with brown hair was sitting on the couch. "Hi" she smiled at the boys. "Hi April!" Mikey basically drooled. The other three said hi in unison. "This is Jupiter, J, this is April." April slid off the couch to shake my hand. "Hiya!" I replied with the handshake. "Hi, so where did they find you?" April asked smiling as all four boys tried to tell the story. "Raph fell on me so they kidnapped me." I explained simply as April ignored the boys. "You?" I asked still ignoring the boys who where now arguing the story between themselves. "I saved them and threw them down the sewer." April nodded. "Ok" I shrugged. "So um, do they do this often?" I asked April joining her on the couch as the boys kept arguing. "Yeah." She nodded crossing her legs as she sat. "So what's your weapon of choice?" I asked not been able to identify one on her. "I'm a reporter, so I guess my camera." April laughed. "Oh, um ok." I felt a little stupid. "Do you have one?" April asked saving me. "Yeah, I have a Tessen." I pulled it out of my pocket and showed her. I must admit I was quite proud of my Tessen, it was simple with red and black stripes and a black lace along the top to hide the titanium metal blades that where built into it. "Wow this is really pretty, but um, it looks just like a fan!" This time is was April's turn to be embarrassed. "It's a Japanese War fan, just watch the spikes on the end, they are real sharp. The idea is that it's a great concealed weapon, I mean they even let me take it on the plane with me. Well I spent the whole taxi ride to the airport freaking out and making sure there was no dried blood on it." April instantly handed it back to me. "Wait, isn't the Tessen for highly trained warriors?" Donnie had started to listen to us rather then his brothers. "I don't know, normally they are made from iron, Tessenjutsu is what my Sensei called it. He also tried to teach me dual-wielding but I prefer just my Tessen." I don't know why I was answering the boys questions so openly. I guess for the first time I trusted someone other then my Sensei. "You should train with us!" Donnie suggested. "It isn't easy to train under a new Sensei my son. However as your Sensei is dead if you wish to train under me I would be honoured." Master Splinter had appeared from behind us. "Damn, how do you do that!" I blurted out. "So April, what brings you down here anyway?" Leo asked as the rest of the boys found a place to sit. "I have news about the Foot. I thought you might like to know." The boys all replied pleased "Karai is the girls name that is leading the Foot clan in New York City. We found some CCTV footage of her giving instructions." April explained. "How did you get CCTV footage?" Donnie asked impressed. "Well it belongs to our weather crew." April smiled brightly. "You need to know though, she beat the life out of the Foot that said her name and none of the other Foot would take her on." That name rang a bell. "Wait you mean like a girl, girl?" Donnie looked at April freaked out. "Yeah Donnie like a girl girl!" April smirked as Donnie freaked out. "What weapon?" I asked suddenly. "Um, a hand gun. I don't know what kind." April answered. I wish I knew where I knew that name from I mused to myself as April, Splinter and the boys talked. "Well it is time for training." Master Splinter announced. "I would love to join you." I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm outta here!" April announced as she headed out, we headed to the training room. Master Splinter had us meditate first but all I could think of is my Tessen bullet proof? Master Splinter went easy on me as we did drills, I was pleased to discover my Tessen could take Leo's blade and Raph's Sia's, I think it was a bit of a shock to them too. Donnie's staff was probably the hardest as I had to work out a way to get to him before he got to me but he hesitated so I got him. Mikey on the other hand was pretty easy, he was so busy showing off that I got to him as soon as he left me an opening. Next Master Splinter himself had a go and he flogged me in seconds. I had barely moved when he had me on the ground. Then the hand to hand. I knew Master Splinter was just working me out but those boys where bigger then me and stronger then me. As soon as one of them had hold of me I was gone. I managed to get Mikey down and Donnie but I think Donnie was too busy blushing to fight me. Leo managed to wear me down before he caught me, took a while but by then it didn't take much for Raph to get hold of me. Master Splinter suggested we all practice more without weapons and then called it quits and we all headed to the showers. After that gruelling training session with the boys and Splinter I needed a chill time. "I need to get out!" I huffed after my shower passing the boys who where chilled out on the couch. I could feel them watching me as I walked out. "Where do you think she's going" Mikey asked. "Probably the end of the sewer line." Leo answered. "Should one of us go with her?" Mikey suggested. "Nar let her have some private time." I heard Raph add before their voices disappeared. Admittedly my unit was my first thought, normally I would listen to music to relax after a training session but now I wanted something else. I slipped into my unit from the roof, the Foot still standing guard down the alleyway out of darts reach, it was good to know they had backed off. I changed into some clothes I hadn't grabbed and pulled my hair out of the braid I had it in. I left my coat on the couch I figured I wasn't going to need it tonight. It didn't take me long to find a club. I flashed my fake ID at the bouncer and he let me straight in. The loud music was just want I wanted.

The Club  
Raph POV  
We found her, she was in a nearby nightclub. When she hadn't come back a hour or so later we went looking for her, we had checked her unit and couldn't find her. The Foot where still outside so we figured it wasn't them so we started checking the blocks around it. I was so angry with her, didn't she know the Foot had connections in so many of the clubs. I mean she was 18 how the hell did she get in! But then I saw her dancing alone amongst the crowd, it was like the whole world was gone as she swayed with the beat. Her long black hair was down and it ran along her body like a curtain as her eyes where closed. It was mesmerising watching her. I really wanted to just jump down and join her. She had a shirt on that only covered the front of her and her jeans where so tight I could make out the outline of her Tessen in her pocket. I had to remind myself I was angry with her. I pulled my coat around me more and slid down from my hiding place. Thankfully it was so dark in this club so one looked at me twice. I was about to tap her on he shoulder when she twirled right into me. I had to grab her shoulders so she didn't fall, as she hit me like I was a brick wall. Her angry eyes snapped open obviously ready to abuse whoever had hold of her. They softened when she realised it was me. I noticed her hands where still on my chest steading herself as an alcohol scent swirled around her. I took a deep brain clearing breath in reminding myself I was angry with her and she had been drinking. She lent up to my face "Raph what are you doing here, what if someone see's you?" She kept her face close to mine making out we where dancing. I found it hard to concentrate with her so close to me. Her hair swayed lightly along my arms as her scent, a vanilla smell and a harsh alcohol smell mixed around me. I cleared my throat and lent into the side of her face. "What if the Foot found you? They own most of the night clubs you know." I looked back down at her face, she'd gone white and started to look around. "Come on" I grabbed her hand and directed her out, I had to admit it was nice having her small hand in mine holding it tightly. She tried to stay as close to me as possible, I liked her been so close. I had to try hard not to smirk as we caught up with Leo on the roof. Out in the open I remembered I was angry with J and I completely lost it with her. "Are you insane!" I yelled at her. "If the Foot had gotten hold of you we wouldn't have know! They could have done anything to you before we realised!" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not useless Raph! I am trained in Tessenjutsu." She flicked out her Tessen. "I don't carry this around for fun!" By now Mikey and Donnie had joined us on the roof. "Leo" Donnie tried to get his attention but Leo was trying to calm me down. "You train with us so your part of our family, I don't need you running off like that!" I yelled. "Excuse me but I'm older then you!" J yelled back. "Raph, we found her and she's fine. She has learnt her lesson." Leo pointed out but I ignored him "She's drunk! You would have no chance defending yourself drunk!" I stepped into her personal space as she scrunched her face in anger. "Leo!" Donnie yelled. "What Donnie!" Leo yelled back. "The Foot is following us and they'll be here in about 10 seconds now." Leo's face dropped. "How many?" Leo asked as we all took up positions ready for them. "10" Donnie answered quickly pulling out his Bo staff. Donnie was right as 10 bodies jumped up onto the roof all dressed in black. J tried to step in beside me but when the Foot ran towards us I pushed her behind me. At first J stepped back and watched but when she saw one who was about to get Mikey's back she ran for him. I managed to jump between them and pushed the Foot off the roof, I saw out of the corner of my eye another Foot coming to push me off but before I could do anything J had pushed him off the roof too. I glared at her before moving onto the next Foot, by the time I had taken another Foot out they were all down. J was standing above a Foot who was knocked out cold with her Tessen scratches across his face. "Alright guys, everyone ok?" Leo called out. "They aren't that good without their guns now are they." J laughed as she stepped over one. "Your not bullet proof!" I snapped at her. She looked at me angrily. "Come on guys let's go before we get more guests." Leo ordered. 

Girl time.  
J's POV  
Raph didn't let it go, I had no idea the Foot owned the clubs and even my Sensei didn't get this pissy when I drank. I never get drunk, just tipsy but Raph was acting like I should be chained to the kitchen like it was the 1950's. After a month of his constant crap, dogging the Foot and constant training sessions I had enough, so April offered to take me out for some girl time. It was a completely new experience for me, after explaining to April I spent my teens training and hadn't actually just 'hung' at the mall. I had gone to the clubs after training a couple of times back in Australia but the mall, nope. April decided the whole experience was needed, we started by dressing up which I didn't understand. "Why are we dressing up to go shopping?" I asked as I stood in my skinny jeans, boots and a sequinned tee. "J, you look perfect and the dressing up part is like the preparing part." I nodded "oh ok, so like meditating before training, gets you in the right frame of mind." April looked at me weird and nodded. I looked at the small stash of money I had left, it certainly hadn't lasted as long as I had hoped but I grabbed a couple of notes and stuffed them in my pocket. The boys just stared at us as we walked past. "Wait where are you going?" Raph jumped off the couch and blocked the doorway. "Raph, we are going to the mall." April answered as I just glared at him "which mall?" Raph demanded "Seriously, April let's go." I pushed past Raph as he was about to reply but I spun around and glared at him. "I have my Tessen, back off!" I huffed and left with April in tow. We made it to the mall in basically silence but I was a lot calmer by then. "So we should start in the lingerie!" April suggested, I shrugged "your the Sensei." I joked. We had walked throughout two stores before I started to vent "Oh my god if Raph says one more thing about me drinking or my fighting skills I swear I might smack him in the face with a bottle! I haven't even had a drink since the night at the club. He is driving me crazy!" April laughed, I glared at her. "I'm sorry just seeing you beat Raph across the face would be worth watching. I swear nothing pleases that guy." April tried to stop giggling. I took a deep breath while I checked the price tag on a beautiful black lacy bra. "Why is he so pissy, what have I done to piss him off so badly?" I asked April. "I don't know J but that is one sexy bra!" I couldn't help but giggle and waited until April wasn't looking before sneaking it into my pocket. After wandering through a couple more stores and ending up at a cafe April and I started to chat again. "What do you think I should do?" I asked April between sips of hot chocolate. "About what?" She asked sipping her coffee. "About Raph! I mean Leo has been supportive with my training, Mikey has food competitions with me and Donnie has been teaching me how to use his new equipment but Raph just doesn't stop, always yelling at his brothers and me!" April looked at her coffee thinking for a couple of minutes. "Have you chatted to Splinter about it?" April asked. "What go sulking to the Sensei, I don't think so." I scuffed. "Why not beat it out of him then?" April laughed. "Not such a bad idea." I mused. "I was joking!" April added a little shocked I had agreed. I felt better after making the decision so April and decided to go look at sexy party dresses. I changed into the sexy lace bra to try on the different dresses, surprisingly I had a lot of fun. We never ended up buying any dresses but I really liked the bra, it was fantastic spending time with April and just chilaxing. April and I ended up laughing the whole way back to the sewers, until I opened the door. "About time you got back!" Raph bit "go to hell Raph!" I bit back as I headed to my room to change, I pulled a old tee on and track pants but decided to leave the new bra on. "So April did you want to stay for dinner?" I asked coming back out of my room. "April has work to do." Raph bit. "April has a voice and can tell me herself!" I bit back. "I do actually have to record a story tonight but thank you for the offer." April replied giving me a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I nodded as Raph gave me a told you so look as I took April to the door. "Thank you for taking me out today." I smiled at her as she left. 

Training.  
I turned to glare at Raph and saw him heading into the training room alone so I followed him to have it out. "What are you doing?" Raph huffed at me. "Training" I spat as I taped my hands up, braided my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my Tessen. "I'm training at the moment, come back later." Raph spat back. "I was thinking some one on one training." I challenged him. Raph looked at me. "Seriously" he raised an eyebrow. "What you afraid I'll win?" I egged him on. "Fine." Raph picked up his twin Sia and flipped them in his hands. "You really wanna do this?" He asked getting in a fighting stance. "Bring it" I smirked flicking my fan in a 'come get it' gesture. Raph lunged at me which I expected and was able to get out of his way. I tried to scratch his side with my Tessan but he expected it and managed to twitch away at the last second. "Didn't Master Splinter say you need to stay calm." I baited him. Surprisingly he did take a deep breath before going for me again, I managed to flip out of his way until he grabbed the end of my ponytail dropping me to the floor on my back. I was able to roll out of his way before he kneed me in the chest. "That was mean!" I spat at him but he just smirked at me. Raph tried to get closer to me as we circled the mat. "But mean is your thing now isn't it Raph." He looked me confused. "Oh Please! Don't give me that look!" Raph lunged forward but I managed to slide under him. I knew with Raph's current bad mood and the way I was stirring him right now if he caught me I'd be in trouble. "I'm not mean!" He swung his leg quickly around to see where I had gone and managed to knock me off my feet. I back flipped back onto my feet staring at him. "Yes you are, you yell at your brothers all the time and you hate me!" Raph had moved to cut me with his Sai as I kept talking but pulled back at the last minute as he heard what I said last. I used the chance to cut his fingers making him drop a Sai which I was able to kick off the mat from mid air. "Once it's off the mat you don't use it remember!" I teased. Raph quickly checked his fingers but I knew it was more the shock that I got him then the actual pain of the small cut. "I don't hate you." He growled at me flipping his last Sia, I glared at him. "Then why don't you like me, you are always yelling at me. You wouldn't even let me fight." I flicked my Tessen at him in anger. "Don't flick that thing at me!" He bit back and tried to grab it. I managed to spin out of his grasp but not before his Sia cut me across the stomach. I knew instantly it wasn't deep, I didn't bother looking at it as Raph wiped his Sia on his shorts. "See I have to protect you!" Raph pointed to my stomach. "I'm not a baby Raph, I can defend myself!" I yelled back at him as my temper flared. This time I swung at him catching him by surprise I managed to slide his Sia out of his hand as I flipped in front of him. He recovered quickly however and grabbed me around the waist and chest once I had landed on my feet. I flung his Sia off the mat unfortunately I did it too hard and my Tessan went with it. "What if I was one of the Foot right now?" Raph whispered in my ear as he held me against his body. I tried to slip out of his arms but he just pulled me tighter to him. "Then I would kick you in the balls." I replied, instead I elbowed Raph in his side and as he let go I slapped him across the face. "You don't want me here and I want to know why!" I yelled at him as he rubbed his face. "This is over." Raph turned to leave so I waited until he was on one foot and spear tackled him to the ground from behind. We both landed face first on the mat but Raph recovered first flipping me on to the mat and sitting on me. "I'm trying to protect you damn it!" He yelled back at me. I managed to get my legs around his neck and flip him onto the mat before sitting on his throat. "I don't need your protection, your just going to get yourself killed by trying to shield me. I'm trained as much as you and I'm not getting caught by the Foot so stop lying, why do you hate me so much!" I pressed hard on his throat with my thigh. Raph managed to grab me from under my arms and flip me in the air, off him and on to the mat. "I don't hate you!" He yelled at me getting up, I desperately tried to get air back in my lungs, my face hurt, my stomach hurt and other random spots where starting to hurt so I used the pain to keep going. He had his back to me trying to walk away so I grabbed his shield and pushed him to the ground but before I could jump on him he grabbed me and rolled. We stopped with him on top of me, our face inches from each other. I could feel his hot fast breath on my face as he stared into my eyes. "I don't hate you." He practically whispered. "Then what is it, why do you want me in the kitchen?" I practically screamed at him, Raph huffed looking away from my eyes. "Because it's safe here." He mumbled. "But Raph, I'm trained to fight, I want to fight. Beside you." I answered back with less anger. "And if you got hurt or died what the hell would I do then." I looked at him confused "Raph that's part of the job description, what if Leo, Mikey, Donnie or you died. We would be devastated but we would have to find a way to keep going. When I started training I knew I was going to die in combat, it's how I want to go. Fighting evil." I kept looking at him confused as hell. "I can't, I just can't." Raph replied. "I don't understand Raph." I pushed his chin up to look at me. Raph ran a finger down my face, I could feel his blood slowly smear down my face following his finger. "I love you." Raph spoke so quick I almost missed it. "What." I automatically replied. Raph pushed himself onto his knees and off my chest so I could breath properly. He looked at his hands as I sat up on my elbows. "Raph?" I asked gently. "Don't tell my brothers." He looked up at me practically devastated. "Ok" I answered still in shock, it wasn't the answer I was thinking I was going to get. I know I practically stared at him when I first got here, I would smile at him when he wasn't watching, finding him at the club, been so close to him was so exciting and at first his protective nature was sweet. I got butterflies whenever he touched me, I would even get in his way just to be closer to him. Oh my god, I think I love him too. Raph got off me and started to walk away, I realised the moment was walking away with him. I quickly got up and pulled him around to look at me, don't lose your nerve I told my self as I quickly reached up to his face and kissed his lips. I quickly moved back breathing heavily as Raph just stared at me. Holy shit what did I just do but before I could say anything Raph had me by the waist crashing his lips to mine. He kissed me like it was something he always wanted, he grabbed my thigh to lift me even closer to his lips while his other arm held me close to his body pushing against the cut across my stomach. I involuntarily let out a whimper. Raph quickly let go and stepped back looking at me in horror like he had seriously hurt me. I lifted my shirt to show the cut across my stomach, it had started to weep a little. Raph rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." He murmured. "It's ok, we should probably go see Donnie though." I nodded to his hand I had cut. "Yeah, good idea." Raph replied looking at his hand.

Donnie's lab.  
We awkwardly headed to Donnie's lab, he just looked at us when we entered. "I thought Splinter said no weapon training." Raph shrugged sliding on to the bench and giving me first run on the doctors bench. I rolled my eyes and slid onto the bench laying down in the normal position for Donnie to start checking for injuries like after every training session. Donnie blushed, like normal whenever he has to touch me as he checked the bruise on my face and wiped the blood smear off gently. "That's fine J, there is nothing under the blood, it will heal by it's self." I pulled my shirt off so Donnie could see the cut on my stomach. Donnie went a brighter red then I have ever seen, then again I probably shouldn't have worn the sexy lacy bra I had bought that day. "Um, I, um." Donnie sputtered a bit. "Butterfly strips Donnie." I suggested. He nodded and quickly turned to his medical supplies. I heard Raph muffle a laugh in the corner. "You, you shouldn't be laughing. Wait until Splinter finds out what you have done to her!" Donnie growled at Raph. I didn't have to look at him to know he shrugged. "What happened!" Leo was now standing in the doorway. He looked from me shirtless on the table, Donnie bright red with butterfly strips in his hand and Raph sitting on the bench. "Anyone else coming in for a look?" I joked as Leo turned a little red before clearing his throat. "What happened?" Leo replied with less force. Raph looked at me as I looked back at him. Neither of us really sure what to say, I had to come up with something quick. "A misunderstanding." I lied. "But it's all good now." I smiled at Leo, he looked at me then glared at Raph who put on his best poker face. "So how bad is the damage?" He asked still glaring at Raph. "Nothing a couple of butterfly strips can't fix." I answered quickly. "Hey guys what's...." Mikey stopped half sentence after seeing me shirtless on the bench. "Hi!" I waved to him as he turned bright red but all four of them just stood there silently looking at me. "Oh my god! Donnie give me those!" I snatched the butterfly strips out of his hand and I quickly stuck them to my stomach and slid my shirt back on. I pushed Leo and Mikey out of the doorway as I headed to my room. I shut the door to my room then realised I had left my Tessen in the training room. "Damnit!" I then had to turn back around and head back to the training room walking straight past Donnie's lab. Raph and Donnie where still in there but I just walked straight past them and didn't look at them. Once in the training room it didn't take long to find my Tessen but Raph's Sia's where there too, he had also forgotten to grab them. I picked them up, they were actually extremely light which surprised me considering how good they were. I sat on the mat looking at them and thinking about what had just happened. I blushed as I stood up and walked straight into solid muscle, Raph. He grabbed my shoulders to stop me falling over. "Hi" He half smiled nervously. I smiled back feeling quite stupid before I realised I had his Sia's in my hand. "Oh these are yours." I handed them too him, he wrapped his fingers completely around my hand as he took them. "Come for a walk with me." Raph asked. "Ok" I answered not so sure what was going on. Raph headed towards the door so I followed slipping my converse shoes on as I went by them. We walked throught a different set of tunnels. Out of habit I counted the turns. Until we came out of a tunnel and Raph sat at the edge, I sat beside him which made our sides touch each other. I looked out over the sewer but the water was clear and the tunnels quite clean. "This is treated water, it is on its way to the last stage, it reminds me of those rivers you see on tv." I took a deep breath, in a sad way it reminded me of home. "Its nice Raph." He careful slid his hand into mine. "I dont think we should tell my brothers just yet." I smiled "probaby a good idea, they will tease the life out of both of us." It was nice just chatting with Raph, I had no idea he could be so calm. He always seemed so mad. "Is New York different to Australia?" Raph asked. "Completely different. Where I'm from you can't go anywhere with a tree or plant in sight, we basically lived in the rainforest of Northern Queensland. It was hot but beautiful in the wet season, the rain would wash away the dust and everything would be green again. I love the green of the leaves, some of them would grow bigger then my head. They were so beautiful. You could go and swim in the waterfalls with water so pure you could drink from them. The only people I had to worry about where the local boys but I only had to beat them up a couple of times before they left me alone." I smiled at Raph remembering my old life. "Do you miss it?" Raph asked without looking at me. "Yeah, I miss it, I miss my Sensei. It was a hard life thou, I worked all night in a bar and trained all day. At least here I have time to think and I'm learning so much from Master Splinter. I have new shoes and clothes which is cool, I've never had new clothes before. Having four brothers is cool too and a friend, I mean I have never had a friend before and April is pretty cool." Raph scratched his head. "So you want to stay here, with us." I smiled "yeah, I do. I have nothing left in Australia to go back too anyway." This time Raph looked at me "so you are happy here?" This time I laughed "other then your bitchy attitude, yes, I'm happy here with you guys." Raph blushed. "I didn't mean to be, you know." I pushed his arm "an arsehole, you have been an arsehole!" I finished his sentence still laughing at him. Raph let me laugh, I lent my head on his shoulder. "J, I want to give you this." Raph pulled out a single pearl necklace. "Oh my god Raph, where the hell did you get this?" I looked at the pearl it was beautiful. "Um, I was waiting for dark to slip out of a drain and a jeweller dropped down the grate. By the time I found it to return it he was gone. So I kept it and I want you to have it." I was speechless. "Raph, I, it's beautiful." I managed to blurt out as he put it on around my neck. Raph and I eventually headed back, it was movie night and everyone would be more then sus if we didn't show. Raph stopped before opening the door, I waited to see what was going on in his brain. "Raph?" I asked gently. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed me up against the wall pushing his body against mine. My heart started beating a million miles an hour as he looked deep in my eyes. He then closed his eyes and kissed me gently, not as desperate as before but he still had a need. Then he lent his forehead against mine, I opened my eyes, he was smiling. "Whats so funny." I practically whispered. "I guess I never realised what was missing." He replied, it didn't make cents to me but he kissed me again before I could ask and we heard the door starting to open. Raph pulled away quickly to see Leo standing at the door. "I just came to find you two." Leo glared at Raph as I tried to look like nothing happened. Raph was much better at hiding it then me. It was so strange sitting next to Raph watching a movie, we were touching as I was practically squashed between Raph and Leo. It was nice though and wasn't long before my head ended up on Raph's shoulder and I was asleep.

The Breaks - this chapter is a little PG rated-  
The next day I woke in my own bed and still in the clothes I was wearing the day before. I slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Once showered and dressed I realised it was really quiet so I went looking for the boys. I found Master Splinter. "Hi, Master Splinter, where is everyone?" He smiled at me. "Mikey is skating throught the sewers, Donnie is sneaking into a confence on robotics, Leo is mediating over looking a garden and Raph is watching a fighting demonstration in China Town. I am going to watch a theatre show, did you want to join me?" I smiled "thanks but no, I might chillax and paint my nails while I have the place to myself." Splinter nodded and headed off, I wondered if the boys knew that Splinter knew where they all where. It also kinda sucked that they always had to hide and wondered if they would ever be accepted. Once I had painted all my nails and they were completely dry I spread out on the couch while it was empty for once. Thats when I noticed I was been watched, Raph was standing in the doorway. "Hi" he smirked. "You just gave me a heart attack!" I growled at him. "Sorry, you just look, you know. The concentration on your face while you paint your nails." Raph answered embarrassed. I lay back down on the couch. "How was the demo?" I asked watching him move towards me. "How did you know?" He asked sitting beside me "Splinter told me." I giggled "How did he know" Raph mused before he jumped on his hands and knees over me kissing me on the nose. I giggled at him but he didnt stop as he kissed down my neck and across my shoulders. He slid the straps to my singlet and bra down my arms so he could keep kissing me. He ran a finger along the necklace he gave me then top of my shirt looking at me for my reaction so I slid my arms out of my straps so Raph could pull the front of my shirt down. He continued to kiss me and I couldn't help but let out a little moan of pleasure before Raph was ripped off the couch. "Get off her!" Leo yelled, standing between us. I wrapped my arm's around my chest as Raph sat up from the floor where he landed. Leo looked from Raph to me. "Leo, its not what you think!" I tried to explain. "J, Raph's weight alone can kill you!" Leo growled interrupting me. I turned away from both of them so I could pull my shirt back up just in time for Donnie and Mikey to walk in the door. They looked from Raph on the floor with his face in his hands to Leo angry as between us and me on the couch my face burning red. They came to the wrong conclusion. "How could you." Donnie looked disgusted at Raph "Its not what you think!" I told both of them before Leo could say anything. "Raph wasn't hurting me." I added really not sure what the hell to say. "That's not the point J, the cut on your stomach is Raph's Sia's not to mention the bruises on your waist both tell another story." Leo seethed. I hadn't realized I had bruises from yesterday across my waist and when I looked at them they were in the shape of Raph's hand. "Oh please, you guys are always covered in bruises." I snapped back covering my waist. "But we are training J and I don't know what kind of life you had in Australia but in this family we don't force ourselves on women." Leo was desperately trying to keep his cool. My mouth fell open, they really thought Raph was trying to hurt me. "Leo it's not like that, I like Raph. Like, dating, I think." Leo looked at Raph. "Is it true, are you guys dating cos you have been a real arsehole to her lately." Leo looked at Raph who was just as stunned as I was. "Yeah Leo, it's true. I've been an arsehole but she beat it out of me yesterday. I'm in love with her." I couldn't help but give Raph a little smile. "Um, J, we did the research, we can't be with a human." Donnie carefully explained. "Its true." Leo added sadly. "How... do I even want to know!" I looked from Leo to Donnie unable to imagine either of them with a girl. "You have met April." Leo hinted. "Hang on shes like 20 something, thats illegal here isn't it?" Leo and Donnie both looked at Mikey who just shrugged. "Why am I only finding out about this now!" Raph bit even more shocked. "We honestly didn't think it was something you would be interested in." Raph got to his feet "Well I'm interested now." Donnie started to blush. "Well besides pure size, I mean its lucky you didn't kill her the night you landed on her but genetically, we are still turtles." Donnie explained. "It doesn't matter." Raph replied. It dawned on me, they were talking about having kids. I felt like I was about to hyperventilate. "Excuse me." I practically ran to my room and locked the door. I hadn't cried in a long time but I let a couple of tears side down my face. I couldn't face them all for dinner so I skipped it even thou Donnie knocked on my door to let me know dinner was ready. Eventually Leo knocked on my door. "J, you gotta eat. Open the door I have your dinner here." He pleaded so I let him in then returned to my bed. "Im sorry J." He whispered, I shook my head, "you got nothing to be sorry about Leo." I answered wiping my face, "I knew this day would come I guess." Leo looked at me confused "what do you mean?" I sat up looking at my hands "There is something you need to know, don't tell the others. Not yet anyway. My Sensei and I are the only ones that know. Well knew. I cant have kids, I had cancer and they had to take everything out." I gestured to my pelvis, Leo was silent. "I still want to be with Raph but I can't give him what he wants but seriously can you imagine me with kids! " I fake laughed and tried to lighten the mood. I was over been sad about losing what made me female I just wasn't quite prepared to lose Raph over it. "Maybe you should tell Raph." Leo added leaving me with my dinner and my thoughts.

Karai  
I couldn't decide what to do, I needed to get out and think alone. I love Raph I know that now and he cares about me but what if he wants more than I can give. It's like I have just started making a life, not a fantastic one, but something at least and now I'm messing it up. Damnit! Why can't things just go right for once. I could smell the lingering of Raph on my clothes, ok I'm going to go insane! I could hear all the boys where absorbed in a movie in the lounge room so I used the chance to sneak out. I stopped at the entrance of the sewers and looked at the old gym that was right beside the entrance, I thought how perfect it would be. How cool if I owned it, I could protect the entrance to the sewers and I could hang out there when I needed space. Away from the Foot, away from everything, I could even have my own punching bag I could beat the shit out of. I laughed as I pulled my coat around me tighter. It was raining again and really I didn't feel like been locked in my unit either so I sat on the roof grate above my unit and just let the rain fall on me. The Foot couldn't see me and I doubt they could get past the darts anyway. At least it didn't smell as bad from the roof, it reminded me a lot more of home. I knew there was nothing left in Australia for me, my Sensei was gone and he was a janitor at a hotel which is how I got a job there too. So our unit now belonged to the new janitor at the hotel and my bar job had already been reassigned. The fact I stole three tills worth of money the night I left I certainly wouldn't be welcomed back. Not that it has lasted long. We had no real belongings to speak off and I sold what we did have so I basically came to America with what was in my pockets. The unit below me really didn't feel like it was mine or my Sensei's. In fact it made me feel like I didn't know my Sensei at all. I didn't have much more time to think about it as someone joined me on the roof, hand gun pointed at me. "You must be Jupiter." The female voice called out coming into my sight properly through the rain. "Yeah and who the hell are you?" I asked not bothering to get up. "I'm Karai, head of the Foot Clan." I laughed, what bad timing for her. Just while I'm in a shitty mood. "So the famous ninja Foot Clan, so fierce in their ninja abilities they use a gun." I teased her. "Why waste energy when I can just shoot you in the head?" She sarcastically answered. "Because there are 5 authorised people now, killing me will not get you closer to getting in my unit." I slowly stood up as she followed me with her gun. "Open the roof grate and will not shoot you!" She demanded obviously sick of the games. I just wanted to laugh, getting shot was one way out of this mess I just made. "Oh you don't want to fight this out like real ninja's?" I spoke to her like a baby pulling my Tessen out. She laughed at me this time. "You are too young and stupid to be a Tessenjutsu master, just like those stupid turtles. Too young and too stupid." I flicked open my Tessen, now she had pissed me off. No one bags the turtles! "let's find out then!" I growled at her. "J no!" I heard a voice ring out over the roof but a gunshot had my attention and the next thing I knew I had my Tessen up. The bullet bounced off the titanium in my Tessen and went back past Karai. "Holy shit." I breathed under my breath, I had never done that before. Even Karai looked at me stunned. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour in shock. The next thing I know the four boys around me, weapons ready but Karai had more Foot waiting and they joined us on the roof. I figured the TARS darts didn't work on the roof. "J are you ok?" Raph whispered to me. "I think so." I answered trying to recover from whatever the hell just happened. The Foot charged as Karai tried to sneak off. One of the Foot headed straight for me so I slid straight under him, the rain made it heaps easy as I kicked him along the way he landed on his face and didn't get back up. Before I could turn a second Foot had me around the chest so I kicked him in the balls and then slapped him with my Tessen. Karai had disappeared. I kicked another Foot in the stomach and slap him with my Tessen before I got sight of Karai again. She was on a lower roof across from the alley, I needed to know what the hell she wanted from the unit or at least why she was so desperate to get in. The problem was Donnie was facing her and panicking, I could see Karai walking towards Donnie with double swords and Donnie nervously stepping back with his Bo Staff in his hands. Why had he tried to take her on, he is so bad with women. I took a deep breath, a run up and managed to jump the alleyway onto the roof that Donnie and Karai where on sliding between them. "Donnie run!" I yelled to him getting back on my feet and not looking at him but not taking my eyes off Karai. She smiled at me with her double swords facing me, time to put what Leo has taught me to use.

Dragon Phoenix Pearl.  
Raph's POV  
I saw J jump the alleyway to the next roof and slide between Donnie and Karai, Donnie was panicking and Karai was ready to take him out. I couldn't keep watching as another Foot charged me, I stepped to one side and he ran straight into the air con vent and knocked himself out. Once I got a chance to look back I saw the two girls fall to a balcony so I raced to the edge, J was ok and they were still fighting. J was sitting on her punching her in the face, her Tessen had fallen into the alleyway below. So had a set of swords, I quickly checked Leo he still had his. Honestly it looked like J was winning, except Karai had the pearl necklace I had given J in her hand. I was about to return to the others when Master Splinter looked over the edge. "Raph, get her out of there!" He instructed, I hadn't even noticed him turning up but I grabbed a rope that was tied to the roof from the Foot and used it to calculate a swing down. Karai had smacked J in the face, I saw her lip busted open and J fall backwards. I waited until J was standing again and swung down and direct hit I grabbed J from around the waist. She knew straight away what I was doing and slid down the rope to the alleyway below with me. Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter were already waiting for us as in the alley, none of the Foot where game enough to come into the dart zone of the unit so we all headed out. Everyone was silent until we got back to the sewers. "Raph, I had her. We could have ended it." J turned on me as soon as the door was shut. "J" Master Splinter called her. "Have you fought Karai before?" He asked seriously. "No" J answered honestly. "I believe you have been trained to kill her." Master Splinter continued. "I don't want to kill her, I just want her to leave me alone. I would also like my necklace back." J put her hand on her chest where the pearl on the necklace would have been. "Why did she take your necklace?" Donnie asked confused. "I didn't understand, but it distracted her enough for me to spear tackle her. She said something about we are now nothing, now she has the Dragon Phoenix pearl. What the hell is a Dragon Phoenix pearl?" J asked looking at Splinter. "I think I have read a myth about it." Donnie answered. We all followed Donnie into his lab as he searched thought the internet until he found what he was looking for. "The Jade Dragon and Golden Phoenix found a beautiful pebble and decided to make it into a pearl and in doing so they fell in love. The pearl was a magic pearl: wherever it shone the trees became green all year round; flowers from all seasons bloomed at once; and the harvest produced a greater crop; everything became better and more beautiful. According to the legend the Queen Mother of the Western Heavens saw it and wanted it for herself. She sent a guard to steal it while the Jade Dragon and Golden Phoenix slept. At frist she hid the pearl but then on her birthday she decided to show it off to all the gods and goddesses and that's when the Jade Dragon and Golden Phoenix saw it shining and endeavoured to get it back. The Queen mother argued it was hers and in the ensuring fight the pearl fell from the heavens. When it landed it instantly became the West lake so the dragon and the Phoenix became the Jade Dragon Mountain and Golden Phoenix Mountain so they could stay beside the pearl and each other forever." J looked at me, "holy shit Raph what did you give me?" I looked at her to be serious. "According to the myth it became a lake." Donnie added. "Well I think it's heaps obvious I don't have it, I mean my life kinda sucks. I mean everything was green when I lived in Australia in the wet season but I don't think that had anything to do with a pearl." J pointed out. "J's right, if the pearl was in your possession your life would be very different. That's if it even exists, I mean it's a legend." Leo pointed out. "Well actually a Jade Dragon and a Golden Phoenix could be referring to an Emperor and his life mate." Donnie pointed out "It was common for Emperor's to give their life mates pearls." I added which was how I got the inspiration to give J the pearl necklace to begin with. J looked at me and smiled shyly. "Maybe she will leave us alone now she thinks she has the pearl." J added. Everyone took a deep breath out and started to leave. "Wait J, how did you dodge that bullet?" Donnie asked before J and I left the lab. J pulled out her Tessen. "I was lucky I guess" J ran a finger over the impression the bullet left in her Tessen. "Do you have any injuries?" Donnie asked. "No, just my lip but I think I need a shower first, I'm soaking wet." J answered still amazed she wasn't shot. I watched her head off to the shower. I wasn't sure what happened but the idea that she was almost shot, well my heart dropped out of my chest. I don't know if I could have coped if she had died on that roof. However after her running off like that, well it's obvious she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I guess all I can do is give her some space, if I can.

April's Visit.   
J's POV  
April cheerily greeted all the boys then came and sat next to me at the kitchen table. "So how did it go?" April whispered "Did you have it out with Raph?" I nodded making sure the boys where out of ear shot. "He told me he loved me." I whispered. "What!" April replied stunned. "Shhh!" I sipped some more coke. "Well that wasn't what I expected, What did you say back?" She asked. "Nothing... I kissed him." I answered slighlty embarrassed. "Omg! What was it like kissing him?" She asked. "April!" I scowled. "It was really nice actually, I had no idea he was so, passionate!" I tried not to sound stupid. "Ok, so I don't understand why are you hiding from him then?" I stared at my coke. "His brothers caught us kissing and a little more and they thought Raph was hurting me." April looked stunned. "Wow I bet that went over like a lead balloon." I took a deep breath. "I can't believe they thought Raph would do that." I answered quietly. "Well he was been an arsehole" April pointed out. "But really! Raph forcing himself on a woman. I don't know I just can't imagine it I guess." I shrugged. "The boys do see you as a sister now, particularly Leo" April pointed out "I guess the bruises and the fact he cut me with his Sia's didn't help either." I lifted my shirt to show April my stomach. "Holy shit J, I thought you where going to beat him up!" April was shocked. "I've had worse in training." I shrugged. "I don't know what to do about Raph now. They started talking about kids, I mean like having kids and, well, I cant have kids. I don't even know if I can give him anything more then kissing." I just vented as April listened. "At least I got to beat the crap out of Karai" I added before sulking my coke. "Wait you ran into Karai." April gasped. "That woman is a psycho!" I nodded poking my coke can. "Yeah, she was at my unit last night. Donnie tried to take her on, I really should ask him about that. That cow busted my lip and now Splinter thinks I have been trained to kill her, I don't even know her and how would she know my Sensei anyway! So now Raph is dodging me, Donnie isn't talking to me cos he is so embarrassed that I had to save him and Splinter is worried I'm going to kill Karai. If she doesn't give me the pearl necklace that Raph gave me back I just bloody might kill her." I huffed. "Raph gave you a necklace!" April asked. "Yeah" I smiled, "it was really pretty." I put my hand on my chest where the pearl should be as Donnie walked in. "Hey April!" He smiled opening the fridge. "Hi Donnie!" April replied smiling. "Just grabbing a coke." He giggled nervously. "Cool." April replied just as nervous. "Um, Donnie is that thingo suppose to go in the fridge?" I asked as he closed the fridge. "Oh no!" He quickly ripped the door back open and pulled out his latest gadget he just put in the fridge. He blushed then hightailed it out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh. "He really needs to get used to women." I giggled. "He is sweet thou." April commenting still looking at the door. "Wait, no way! You like Donnie!" I gasped, I know I was been childish. "Well he is sweet, intelligent and caring." April pointed out. "And petrified of women. I thought you and Mikey!" I asked intrigued. "Omg Mikey is just teasing, I had a quiet chat to him and he is way too immature. Donnie is underaged anyway. I feel like such a cougar." April laughted. "I wonder if the laws really apply to mutant turtles? I'm over 18 and Raph isn't." I pointed out. "Your such a cradle snatcher!" April teased. April and I chatted for ages, it was so nice to have someone to talk to. I never understood the idea of having girlfriends until now. "You know I pegged you for a Leo girl." April blurted out all of a sudden. "Me and Leo" I looked at her. "Well yeah, I mean he is mature, solid and a natural leader. Very much you get what you see kinda guy." I laughed "So a dark, broody and mysterious guy like Raph isn't my type?" April laughed. "I dunno, you have been thought so much I thought a bit of solidness in your life is what you wanted plus Raph is a lot grumpier then you. You try and be happy at least." I nodded I guess I had to agree with her but the heart wants what the heart wants I guess. "Do you want me to see if I can find anything out about Karai and your Sensei?" April offered. "Sure, my Sensei's name is Louis Sato. I know not really a Japanese first name." April wrote it down. "Damn! I got to get to work." April huffed and gave me a hug. "April, thank you." April smiled back at me. "No probs and um, good luck with Raph." With that April headed out. I figured I would deal with Raph later, I just don't think I can deal with his rejection right now but Donnie, now that's a project I can work on.

Donnie's Training.  
"Ok Donnie, you and I need to do some training!" Donnie looked at me like I said the internet had crashed. "But, but why?" I looked at him. "Maybe because if I hadn't intervened Karai would have killed you. You need to learn to fight women." Donnie took a deep breath. "I didn't realise it was a girl." He mumbled. I tried hard not to laugh. I dragged him out of his lab and into the training room. We started out with a couple of drills, I intentionally left myself open to him to get me but he didn't take it. So in frustration I flipped him on the mat and kneed his throat. "Dammit Donnie, she would have killed you!" I shouted at him. I got up and Donnie just looked at me, his face bright red embarrassed and with sad eyes. "Ok maybe Im going about this the wrong way, your thinking too much about me then the fight. You need to think of me as just another body so let's mediate." Donnie sat on the mat and got into his meditation pose, I sat cross legged in front of him and put my hand on his chest. Donnie's eyes flew open so I slapped him "eyes shut!" I yelled. Donnie closed his eyes. "Raph's gonna kill me if he see's this." I heard him mumble. So I grabbed his hand and put it on my shoulder. His eyes shot open again so I slapped him again. "Eyes shut!" I yelled at him again so he snapped them shut. "Ok, I'm just like one of your brothers, they touch your shoulder all the time." I explained. "But they have bigger hands." Donnie replied, I huffed "yes they have bigger hands." "Your hands are a lot softer too." I took a deep calming breath "yes, I'm not green either! Now concentrate." It didn't work, Donnie basically flinched every time my hand moved as I breathed in. I got up and huffed pacing the training mat, I really wanted to listen to some music. That's it I thought. "Donnie you need stimulation." I announced. "Wait what!" He yelped jumping to his feet. "Omg get your head out of the gutter!" I grabbed my iPod and pulled the ear phones out and found a "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. "Have you ever been taught to dance?" I asked "No" Donnie basically whispered. "Good" I smiled. I ripped a strip of material off my shirt making Donnie gasp, I ignored him and covered his eyes with it. "I don't trust you to keep your eyes closed! Now you have to listen to my instruction, the beat of the music and not drop me or stand on my toes ok. I promise dancing is basically fighting only your not suppose to kill your partner. Ok?" Donnie nodded so I started the music, I put one of his hands on my waist, the other on my shoulder and push myself against him. "Raph is going to kill me!" Donnie exclaimed so I slapped him. "No talking!" I snapped as I put my hand on his waist he twitched and my hand on his shoulder. "Remember small steps, my legs are much shorter then yours." I told him the directions for a simple two step and he was surprisingly good as he focused on the instructions, the beat and not stepping on me. I slowly moved my hands up and down his waist and shoulder but he was too busy focusing he didn't notice. I smiled, it was working. "Ok Donnie you need to move your hand to between my shoulders as I lean back to dip." Donnie nodded "you drop me and I'll slap you again." I added. Donnie took a deep breath as I dipped, except for not moving low enough to get back to my waist he did quite well. I did however see while dipped that Master Splinter had been watching and Leo had just joined him. "What's going on?" I heard Leo ask Master Splinter. "J is teaching Donnie how to fight women." Splinter answered sounding impressed. I smirked. "I have never send fighting like that" Leo joked. "She is desensitising him." Splinter explained "You know Raph is going to kill him when he finds out." Leo added a lot louder. "Not helping Leo!" I yelled back, as Donnie almost stood on my foot. "Ok Donnie another dip but you need to go lower on the rebound to get back to my waist ok." Donnie nodded. He did a perfect dip only he moved down too far and ended up grabbing my butt. I pulled back and slapped him a lot harder then I had intended too. I wasn't sure who got the biggest fright, me or him. "Oh J, I'm so sorry!" Donnie ripped his make shift blind fold off. "What the hell is going on!" Raph bellowed from the door, fists clenched. "Raph, I was teaching Donnie how to fight women." I explained. "Since when did that involve arse grabbing and slapping?" He seethed. "Raph, seriously it was an innocent mistake. You should be proud, Donnie is doing a great job. Hopefully next time we see Karai I wouldn't have to save his arse!" I casually grabbed my towel and wiped my face. "She is right my son, Donnie is doing much better." Splinter added as Leo attempted to keep a straight face. "Well I'm going to go have a shower." I announced to everyone, "You need to calm down. Seriously Donnie is your brother, plus it's not me he's interested in." I added quietly to Raph as I walked past him. Raph followed me down the hall. "How many times did you slap him?" He asked. "I dunno every time he did something wrong I slapped him." I replied casually. "He has a very defined hand print on his face." I let out a little giggle. "So why haven't you taught me to dance?" Raph asked now standing in my bedroom doorway. "Cos you will happily beat the shit out of me, or do you want me to slap you! Plus you have never asked me to dance." I smiled at him. I grabbed my clean clothes and flicked my towel over my shoulder heading to the shower leaving Raph standing in the doorway of my room. Something in my chest hurt and I knew it had nothing to do with training.

Progress.  
It took a couple more days of dancing with Donnie before I could take the blindfold off, I decided to wear the most unflattering clothes I could find. After a couple of slaps and then teaching him a new dance step before he focused again. Mikey decided it was a spectator sport and started to bring popcorn to watch and Leo would pop in every now and again to see how it was going. Raph basically hid from me, I was actually missing him and I wished it was Raph I was teaching. I decided to up the anti with Donnie and I arrived late for our next training session dressed in the sexiest dress I owned, I even made the hem shorter plus heels. Donnie froze. I put "In to the Night" by Chad Kroeger and Santana on. Then faced Donnie to start, it took him a couple of minutes to slowly move towards me and take up the dancing position. I couldn't help but laugh when he closed his eyes. "Eyes open Donnie. Focus on the music, the beat and the movements." I gently instructed. I'm not sure if he was more freaked out that I was been nice or that I was dressed so nice. We started slowly but I made him speed up to the beat. Once he was into it he was doing really well, I felt him relax against my waist and shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, as Donnie dipped me I saw Mikey mouth open in shock. "Donnie you should ask April to dance." I suggested, Donnie almost tripped. "Focus Donnie!" I reminded him. "Um, I, I don't think April would want to dance with me." Donnie answered trying to stay focused. "You don't know unless you ask." I pointed out. I quickly pulled away and pulled my Tessen out of my hair letting my hair fall around my shoulders. I smirked at Donnie and gestured to him with my Tessen to come get me. Donnie slowly pulled his Bo Staff out and I charged at him and he swung at me. I flipped out of his way but I was so pleased he was fighting back. I crouched waiting to see what he was going to do but I couldn't help but smile. Donnie took a deep breath and charged towards me, I managed to get most of the blow on the Tessen but he still got me on the back of my tight. It hurt but I was stoked. Donnie tried to hit me across the back but I was able to slide underneath him and gave him a small cut across his ankle with my Tessen. I wasn't able to get back on my feet quick enough as Donnie took my feet out from under me and I handed flat on my back. Before I could back flip back onto my feet Donnie sat on my stomach holding his Bo Staff across my throat but not pushing down. "Omg Donnie you did it!" I cheered as Mikey started cheering dropping popcorn everywhere. Donnie helped me up and I gave him a huge hug. "Shall we do some drills?" I asked excitedly. Donnie nodded. We actually had a lot of fun, Donnie was still nervous and I don't think the short dress helped. Especially when I split the dress up the side mid flip. I didn't pay any attention and was able to cut Donnie with my Tessen while he was shocked. "J, your dress just ripped!" I shrugged, "at least it's not a hamstring! I should go fix though I guess." I twisted my hair up and slipped my Tessen into it and then held the sides of my dress together to keep myself decent. I had almost made it to my room when Raph stepped out of his room and straight into me. "What happened?" Raph looked at me in shock. "I ripped my dress." I answered awkwardly. He just stared at me and I awkwardly stared back. "I better go fix my dress." I mumbled as Raph stepped aside for me to pass. I got in my room and pulled off the dress and flicked off my heels. I hung the dress up and decided I'd deal with it later. I took a deep breath. What was I gonna do with Raph, I still love him yet I don't know if I can deal with his rejection. I didn't have much time to think about it when I heard Leo call out to me. I threw on a pair of jeans and found a shirt that was still on my bed, it smelt alright so I threw it on. All the boys where in the lounge room waiting for me. "J, I have just been back around to your unit and the Foot are back." Leo announced. "Damn, Karai must have worked out that the pearl was just a pearl." Raph looked at me sideways, I really wanted that necklace back. "So what's the plan Leo?" Mikey asked. "I think we need to check to see if the pearl is in the unit." Leo suggested. "Yeah, I doubt it's there but we may as well find out I guess." So we all headed off to my unit, once out of the sewers. I nudged Leo, "What's the deal with the old gym? Doesn't the owner get sus about you guys wondering around?" I looked at the boarded up gym. "The owner closed it not long after opening it, no idea what the deal is but we have never seen him since." Leo answered not even looking at the gym. It gave me a something to think about as I followed the boys to the unit.

TARS  
Raph's POV  
Wow, I was failing miserably! So much for keeping my distance. I was so ready to beat the day lights out of Donnie, I couldn't believe it when I saw him grab her arse. I had to admit I was beyond proud when she slapped him and she slapped him hard. She told me to calm down so what did I do I followed her. I'm such an idiot! I know Donnie wouldn't hurt her but I was so jealous. I mean I could hear Leo laughing. Then I asked her why she hasn't taught me to dance I mean what's wrong with me, when she said I hadn't asked I was ready to right then and there. Then that red dress, wow! It was so tight and she looked so sexy. I can't even remember what I said to her as she blushed red. It was ripped down the side, I could just make out a matching lacy red underwear as she tired to hold it closed. I wanted to finish ripping it open, so I guess I'm a deviant too. Her beautiful hair was half up in a twist thing with her Tessen keeping it up, but little strands fluttered around her face. I had to fight every desire I had not to reach out and brush them off her face. She just stared at me embarrassed as hell. I managed to get some level of self control and stepped aside. That woman is going to drive me insane I thought as I deeply breathed in her scent as she passed by me. I needed to clear my head but Leo stopped me. "Raph, the Foot are back at J's unit." Leo informed me as he called out for J. Thankfully for my sanity J had changed into jeans and a tee, she still looked beautiful however. Everyone agreed we needed to go back to the unit so we headed off. I tried to stay behind J to give her space but all I could see was her sexy arse in those jeans, that woman is going to get me killed. I watched her slide into the roof grate as we followed and she reactivated it. "Ok TARS, unlock the fridge." J called out, we all looked at her. "What, I want a drink before we start." She smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile. Actually none of her smiles had been legit since Leo caught us kissing and stuff on the couch. I watched her go into the kitchen. She grabbed a coke out of the fridge as TARS asked if she wanted the security report. "No, not really." She answered as she started looking through the cupboards in the kitchen. We decided to spilt up and I got the bedroom.  
I heard J move on to the lounge room, Leo was already distracted with a book open on his lap. "Watch ya reading?" She asked making him jump. I laughed. "It's a book on kenjutsu." Leo answered "the method, or technique, of the sword." She answered imitating a male voice. "You can take it if you like." She added as I heard her starting to look throughout the book shelf. "So J, when did you learn to dance?" Leo asked. She giggled. "My Sensei believed all women should know how to dance plus it's great to keep flexible for fighting too." J explained. I focused back on the bedroom and decided to start with the obvious, the draws. Two draws in I found a lacy bra that was obviously J's, how did she wear such racy clothes. I fought the urge to smell it. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind me making me jump and drop the bra. J was staring at me half amused. "I haven't found anything. I might go help Leo." I replied practically running out of the bedroom. I swear I heard her giggle. I wasn't really much help to Leo as he searched the lounge room. J headed back to the lounge room and slouched in to the couch. It wasn't long before we all joined her. "Well I don't think it's here." J announced. "I didn't even find any jewellery of any description. I wonder what gives Karai the idea that my Sensei even had the pearl to begin with?" Leo pulled a book out to show J. "This might help?" Leo handed her, her Sensei's diary. "Omg Leo I can't read this!" She handed it back to him. "I'll read it." Donnie grabbed the diary out of Leo's hands. "Ok TARS what's the security situation at the moment?" J called to the roof. "Currently there is three Foot in the alleyway and five on the roof plus an unidentified female." TARS replied. "Karai." We all said together. "She must have seen us come in which means she is waiting for us to come out." Donnie pointed out. "So what's the plan, we aren't going to be able to wait her out, she isn't going to leave now." J pointed out. "We should leave through the alleyway. Three Foot compared to the five of us should be easy enough. We just have to try and not be seen. We should be able to head out two at a time so no one person gets jumped." Leo instructed. Leo and Mikey went out first followed by J and Donnie and I took the end. At first it looked like it would be easy enough but as we got out of the dart zone Karai and the other Foot joined us and then things went wrong, really wrong.

When it all goes wrong.  
J's POV  
I saw Karai go for Donnie again, that bitch I thought. She was yelling at Donnie and Donnie tried he really did but I ended up stepping between them. Karai had double swords out, I smirked pleased I had been training with Leo as well. I knew when to dodge and when to go for it. I managed to twist her hands with my Tessen and both swords slipped out of her hands so I threw them aside a little too hard and my Tessen went with it. "Shit" I murmured under my breath as I turned back to Karai, I felt shocked or stunned or something, I had never been shot before. I crumpled to the floor and grabbed my chest. It was my blood seeping through my fingers. Karai started to step away from me. Within seconds Donnie had me in his lap keeping me in a half siting position and had grabbed my chest telling me to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. I looked up to see Raph between me and Karai. She had finally shot me. "Give me the Dragon Phoenix pearl!" I heard her demand. "Seriously!" I screamed at her. "Do you seriously think I have it!" Raph stepped back so Karai could see me, her gun was facing the ground and she had my necklace in her hand. "You just shot me, I have to steal to survive, my life sucks, I can't live in my own unit because you wouldn't leave me alone. I can't even go to the doctor because I'm not even suppose to be in this country and if I go back to Australia I'll be sent to jail. I love a man I can't have, trust me I don't have the damn pearl." I couldn't help it as tears started to fall down my face. A look of realisation fell across Karai's face, she threw my necklace at Raph. She called the Foot off and ran off with the Foot close behind her. "Raph we have to get her to a hospital." Donnie desperately looked at Raph. I was tried, as I closed my eyes I saw Raph drop to my side. The next thing I remember is waking up surrounded by machines beeping and that smell that all hospitals have. My chest was wrapped and I was clean. April was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. I kinda wished I could have closed my eyes again, it was only a matter of time before they deport me back to Australia and I would end up in jail. Raph will never speak to me again. Wow I had really messed this one up. I looked around me, I had one drip in one arm, a monitor on the left side off my chest away from the bullet wound and a crappy hospital gown on. The right side of my chest was well wrapped and didn't really hurt so I figured they got the bullet out. My Tessen was sitting beside a bunch of yellow flowers, I tried to formulate a plan on getting out of here. I carefully sat up and took a deep breath, which I instantly rejected, ready to pull the drip out and run. But the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Oh your awake fantastic." He smiled at me. "Your one lucky girl, that bullet missed everything and your friend here was able to tell us enough about you to get your medical records from Australia. So Jane, how do you feel?" The doctor sat on the edge of my bed. "Excuse me?" I looked at him like he had gone mad. "Oh your records do state you prefer your nickname Jupiter." I still felt suspicious. "I feel fine." I answered still not sure what to say. Thankfully April stirred. "Oh J your awake." She stretched and pulled herself out of the chair. "I told the doctor we were out shopping when same psycho guy shot you. It was totally crazy!" April stared at me to go along. "Yeah crazy!" I repeated. "Well I'm happy to discharge you after you have had something to eat and drink. Miss O'Neil here tells me you have four adopted brothers at home who are waiting to take care of you when you get home. I have a list here of what you need to do to look after the wound and you need to take it easy for at least a month. You are extremely lucky the bullet missed everything." April helped me change into my clothes and with all the discharge papers and got me out of the hospital as quickly as possible. All four boys where waiting for me at the entrance of the sewers. I couldn't help but smile as they fussed over me and got me into the lounge room and comfortable on the couch. "What happened?" I asked once I was settled. "April took you into the hospital and they found your Australian medical records." Donnie explained kneeling in front of me. "We found out your real name and who your parents are. Your parents where born here, so where you. You where born Jane Lily Fay. They moved to Australia when you were two but died later that year, you where then adopted by Louis Sato listed as a friend of the family." I swallowed listening to Donnie explain my past. " I was able to check for out standing warrants in Australia and you weren't listed." I couldn't believe it all the answers to all the questions I had about my life and the turtles had found them. "J, I'm so sorry!" Donnie looked at his feet. "Donnie what are you sorry for?" I answered grabbing his forearm gently "If I had fought her you wouldn't have been shot!" Donnie rubbed his eyes. "Donnie, it's fine. We are family aren't we, we protect each other!" I smiled at him. "I'm gonna go get you a drink." Donnie disappeared into the kitchen. "Come on boys, let's go get some pizza!" April declared Mikey was already at the door so April grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him out the door too leaving Raph leaning over the back of the couch looking at me. "He has barely slept since, spent every possible moment finding out as much information he could for you. He even requested a copy of your birth certificate and updated your social security. Donnie was really worried about you." Raph gestured towards the kitchen. "He's sweet. How about you, are you ok?" I asked "I'm ok. J, I." Raph looked at his hands nervously. "What is it Raph?" I looked at him worried. "I wanted to be there when you woke up, in the hospital but I couldn't." Raph managed to spit out. "Raph, I know that, you have to protect yourself and your brothers!" I was shocked he was even concerned about it. "J, you said you wanted a man you couldn't have, am I the man you can't have?" Raph asked nervously. "Yes." I replied. "Is this about the cancer?" I looked shocked at Raph. "Donnie showed me your medical records. Leo thought I should read it." I looked at him worried. "Why didn't you tell me you had cancer." I tried to shrug but it hurt my chest. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago." I answered "You know I don't care what happened back then and I'm happy to have whatever you can give me. If you want to that is." Raph nervously rubbed his arm. "So I don't know what I can and can't do." I pointed out. "We can find out together if you want." Raph offered. I couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure Raph?" I asked. "Yes, I'm sure. I just want to be able to hold you and call you mine. You have no idea how jealous I felt when I saw you dancing with Donnie." Raph admitted. This time I did laugh a little. "I have a fair idea. How about a kiss?" I smiled nervously. Raph lent over the couch and kissed me Spider-Man style, I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh and this is yours." Raph pulled out the pearl necklace and put it back around my neck. I didn't know what to say. "Um here is your coke." Donnie murmured nervously interrupting the moment. "Oh thank you Donnie, they wouldn't give me a coke in the hospital." Donnie was stalling. "Donnie, what is it?" I asked. "I read your Sensei's diary." Donnie answered not looking at me. "Yeah." I encouraged him to continue. "He was engaged to Karai." Donnie quickly spat out. I just stared at him. "So Karai was engaged to my Sensei, I guess that would explain why she knows so much about the unit and that my Sensei would have the pearl. Did it say what happened?" I asked Donnie. Donnie nodded. "She cheated on him." Donnie answered. "Ouch!" I replied. "Is there any mention of the pearl?" I asked, Donnie shook his head. Raph slid under my feet on the couch as Donnie took another chair as the others got home we shared pizza.

Pizza Boy  
I practically jumped at the chance to go get the pizza, after getting out of hospital the boys where waiting hand and foot on me and I just needed to get out and do something. Raph demanded he go with me and I was pretty much willing to agree with anything to get out. Splinter hasn't let me start training again and I couldn't stand the four walls of the sewer any longer. I was pleased it was finally warming up and the rain had calmed down as well. It was still kinda odd that it was warming yet I still had six months before Christmas which made me wonder what the hell I was going to do for Christmas. It should be my first white Christmas according to some of the pictures I had seen of New York. I sat in the pizza shop waiting as Raph waited in a nearby alleyway, I run a finger along the big bandaid thing over the bullet hole on my chest as I watched a guy walk in and pick up a single pizza and a can of coke as another pizza guy called out my name. With four pizza's, two garlic breads and a 2lt bottle of coke my hands where full. The guy with his single pizza opened the door for me. "That's a lot of pizza for such a pretty thing." He commended as he started to follow me. "Yeah try having three brothers and a boyfriend that are 6 foot tall and eat enough food to put the army to shame." I laughed back. "Are you just saying that to get rid of me? Because you really are pretty and is that an Australian accent" He asked. "Yes, it's an Australian accent." I answered as I stopped next to the alleyway. "Well I love your accent!" The guy added. "Is there a problem J?" Raph asked as he stepped beside me. "No this nice young man was just chatting to me." I answered handing the pizza's to Raph and giving him a quick kiss as the guy looked at us in shock. He could see how tall and huge Raph was but not that he was a turtle. "I better go." The guy mumbled before running off. I couldn't help but laugh. "What was that about." Raph asked looking at me. "He didn't believe me that I had a gorgeous, sexy, 6 foot tall turtle as a boyfriend." I giggled. "You didn't really say I was a turtle did you?" Raph asked, I giggled again. "No of course not." I slipped my arm into his as we walked back to the sewers. I couldn't help but look at the old gym as we made our way back into the sewers. After telling the other three about the guy at the Pizza shop, we all sat around eating pizza and I thought it was time to announce my plans. "I'm going to sell the unit." I announced all of a sudden. "What, why?" Donnie answered first. "Well besides the Foot knowing it's my unit and the fact I'm never going to live there I may as well sell it and find something more my speed." I answered grabbing another slice of pizza. "You don't want to live with us anymore?" Raph asked carefully. "No! I'm thinking of buying the gym, near the sewer entrance you guys use all the time. That way I can protect the entrance and you guys have somewhere topside to chill and get the pizza delivered." I hadn't expected the boys to be so excited as they chatted non stop about what it would be like to have the gym. I lent back and listened. Raph lent into me "Not your really going to let Mikey put an arcade in the gym are you?" I giggled. "God no, but it's fun watching him dream about it." I answered.

The truth  
I wondered around the unit. "Raph what am I going to do with all this stuff?" I ran my finger down the spine of a book. "Didnt TARS say something about the Smithsonian? Maybe you should donate all the funky stuff to them. You know I still cant see you as a Jane." Raph answered from the other room. "I know Jane Fay, it seems too girly doesnt it." I laughted back. "Miss Jupiter a recording is available for you in the lougeroom. Raph and I both headed to the louge room looking at each other confused. "Play recording." I instructed as we both sat on the couch. My Sensei appeared on the screen. "Jupiter, if you are listening to this, I am gone, you have discovered your real name and the truth about your past. Im sorry I could never tell you what happened to your parents. They taught me that family was more important than money or material possessions which is the life I lead that you are surrounded by now. We all moved to Australia together, you and your parents became my family. When your parents died I was devastated but I still had you. It is unfair that I was able to spend so much time with them and you not even remember them. Now you have no family left, but you must now create your own family. You do not need to have the same blood to be family, you just need to care and be cared for. As for my belongings I am ashamed to have hidden them, they belong to all people and should be on display for all to see not hidden away collecting dust. But everything here belongs to you and you are free to decide their fate. You need to know that all the artifacts are real and practically priceless parts of my people's history. I know you will respect that. Other then this last recording I am not authorised anymore but I suggested you ask TARS to unlock and open all hidden security. One last thing, the Jade turtle I bought it for you, the day you where born. After witnessing your birth I bought it for you. If you keep nothing else, keep the jade turtle. Jade is for your loving heart and the turtle is to protect you. Live well Jane." The recording stopped. I blinked my eyes, I was stunned. "TARS open all hidden security." I practically mumbled still shocked. The TV screen moved up and revealed a hidden safe which unlocked and opened it's self. Sitting proud, front and centre surrounded by a variety of jewellery was a little pillow with a pearl sitting on it. "Your kidding me!" Raph muttered as he got up to have a closer look. "No way, it can't be." I replied as we both stood staring at the little pearl on it's little pillow. "What are you going to do with it?" Raph asked now looking back at me. "I think it too can go to the Smithsonian, I think it's more bad luck then it's worth." I didn't even want to touch the damn thing so I put it in a box as I looked at the other jewellery. Most of it went in the box to the Smithsonian as it was extravagant, except for a small jewellery box with simple pieces in it including two matching silver rings with little turtles engraved into them. One fit me perfectly the other was way too big, so I slipped them both back into the box which had a bare silver necklace and a couple of other little pieces. I pushed the box into the side of my back pack to go back to the sewers with us. By that afternoon I had decided what could stay in the unit, what was going to the Smithsonian and what was coming home with us. So we headed home. The next night the boys all came over, Leo convinced me to keep all the books and I decided to keep some of the furniture for the gym as I was thinking of putting a bedroom in for just in case. Everything else we packed up carefully and I rented a car to take it all to the Smithsonian. I waited until late the following night when all but one of the Smithsonian's workers had left. Donnie had researched her and given me a photo, she was researching Japanese historical artefacts. I parked in front of her car and broke in. I quickly put all the boxes into her car with a note 'be gentle' before heading off. The next day I got up late and decided to chill, the news reported how a Smithsonian worker thought a bomb was in her car but the bomb squad found the artefacts which she was able to confirm where legit and they were asking for the person who left them to come forward. "Real smooth." Raph was leaning over the couch above me, still sweaty from training as the other boys headed to the showers. "What was I suppose to do?" I murmured back. "I don't have any answers for them." I shrugged as Raph kissed me on the head. "J, I was thinking, the dancing thing has certainly helped Donnie with his fighting. Did, um, did you want to teach me?" Raph nervously looked at me. I laughed at him. "Of course!" I answered pulling his lips back down to my mouth with his mask ties. "Go and have a shower, your all sweaty!" I giggled at him. Raph smiled at me and headed to the showers. Donnie was able to find me a discreet real estate agent to put the unit on the market and it wasn't long before I got a call to meet at the unit. That afternoon I left the sewers to meet with the agent and potential buyer.  
A couple of hours later, "I sold the unit." I stepped into the lounge room followed by five sets of eyes. "How much?" April asked nervously biting her lip. "Well they said if it was in a nicer area I would have gotten more, but I got $2 million for it." I answered as April screamed jumping up and hugging me while the boys hi fived each other. Raph got up and slid his arm around my waist. "Congrats." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss. "I bought the gym. It was $100,000 and I think with $100,000 to fix it up and maybe a bit more in new equipment. I have already put most of it in term deposits so I'll have a cash flow which leaves me with a little play money." I smiled. "There is one restriction however." I added once everyone had calmed down. Raph looked at me strange. "The old gym owner wants me to restore the boxing ring and name it after his son. Apparently that's why he built it, for his son, he was a boxer but he died. That's why they abandoned it." Raph smiled at me. "I can't see that as been a problem." He shrugged. That night I lay in bed looking at Raph, he pushed some of my hair out of my face looking straight back at me. "Raph, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked as I traced a finger down his bare chest. "Well, like you said your not going to live there and if this gym is what you want." Raph answered. "I guess tomorrow when I sign the unit over I'm saying goodbye to my entire past. I'll have nothing left of my Sensei." I pointed out. "Well you still have the Jade Turtle and really that's all he wanted you to keep. Plus he taught you how to fight and gave you your Tessen. I think he would be proud of you, making your life around your new family. Isn't that what he did when he moved to Australia?" Raph asked. I smiled "I guess, I did keep something else from the safe." I admitted. Raph looked at me confused and probably hoping it wasn't the damn pearl. I pulled out the two turtle rings and the bare silver necklace from the draw beside my bed. "I kept these." I handed the bigger ring to Raph. "These are cool!" Raph lay on his back to have a closer look at the ring. "I want you to have it." I nervously explained as I handed him the necklace, I knew it wouldn't fit on his fingers. He smiled as he slid it onto the necklace and put it on. He gently took the second one out of my hand and slid it on my finger then pulled me down to him so he could kiss me. 

White Christmas  
It was quite amazing, we had all worked so hard, it had cost more then I thought but it was worth it. The gym was ready to be opened in the new year but for now it was time to celebrate Christmas. It was hectic, the boys had given me Christmas present lists to buy plus my own Christmas list. I wouldn't let the boys have pizza for Christmas dinner so the gym fridge was full of Christmas style food as the boys threw Bon bons at each other I tried to protect the Christmas tree. It was like the planets had aligned, I had found myself a family and as I looked out the gym window the snow started to fall. My first white Christmas. I knew everything was going to be ok.

Authors note:  
Hi! I had so much fun writing "When the planets align" that I have decided to write a part two. So part two is a cross over of two of my loves, the TMNT & Harry Potter so I hope you enjoy part two as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	2. Raph and J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and J take the plunge, VERY SMUTTY! You can feel free to skip this chapter.

Raph and J  
J's POV  
To say I was nervous is a complete understatement! We decided before we opened the gym in the new bedroom was the best place, that way we wouldn't get interrupted. We had done as much research as we could possibly do and we both felt ready but I was still nervous. I had a shower and decided to leave my hair down, Raph said he loved it when my hair was down. I couldn't decide if I should put clothes on or not but I figured I can't really walk around the lounge room with nothing on so I threw on a bra, undies and a large tee that could easy double as a dress. I went through my mental checklist again, I had shaved my legs and armpits, I had two types of lube both I had tested on my skin and Raph's. I had stayed well hydrated for the day, I even had washed brand new sheets and spent hours trying to decide what acceptable romantic back ground music was. I still had another half hour before Raph was due in and he was bringing the food. I had decided on a low alcoholic wine as Raph was technically still underage and the research said we shouldn't get drunk. I started to pace the lounge room and chewing on my thumb nail. I had no idea how this was going to work, we both knew Raph couldn't put his whole weight on me or he would crush me. Donnie jokingly said no weapons this time, my Tessen was sitting beside the bed however. I just couldn't bare to be too far away from it. "Hey." A voice made me jump. "Hey." I replied, Raph was lending against the door frame watching me. "Nervous?" He asked putting some take away Chinese & his sunnies on the coffee table. "No, of course not." I answered starting to twist the bottom of my shirt. Raph looked at me sideways. "Yeah, I am." I answered honestly. "Same." Raph smiled pulling me to him by my waist and started to dance with me slowly. "We don't have to do this you know." Raph whispered into my hair. "I know but I want to." I answered as we slowly swayed together in the middle of the lounge room. "You remember when I found you in that club last year?" Raph asked. "Yeah." I replied putting my head on his chest. "I really wanted to dance with you." Raph admitted. "I thought you were." I confessed. "You had your hair out that night too." Raph mumbled as he ran his fingers through my hair. I listened to Raph's heart beat through his chest as I ran my finger down his holster. "I should take this off I guess." Raph undid the strap on his holster dropping it and his Sia's on the couch then returning both his hands to the small of my back. Slowly his hand slid to my butt and slid under my shirt. "How do you wear such racy clothes?" Raph asked spontaneously. "I don't wear racy clothes." I looked up at his face. "Well you know the clothes under your clothes. Always so lacy, see through and well there isn't much to them." Raph was trying to save the situation. "Why wouldn't I, I mean no one see's them but me so why shouldn't I. Did you expect me to wear huge granny undies or something?" I teased. "I don't know but your outside clothes are always conservative and practical." Raph tried to explain. "You didn't complain that day at my old unit when you where searching through my clothes." I giggled. "I wasn't complaining at all, I especially like the red ones." Raph smiled at me as he pulled my shirt off over my head. I hadn't noticed I had actually put a red matching set on. Raph smiled. He grabbed my shoulders, wrapped his leg around mine and pulled them out from under me. I had to fight my training to twist out of it as Raph gently lowered me to the floor. I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour as Raph sat between my legs and started giving me butterfly kisses down my neck then down the front of my chest. As his hands gently traveled up and down my sides. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling as Raph travel around my body but suddenly he stopped. I opened my eyes as Raph ran a finger along the Sia scar he gave me. "You ok?" I asked gently. " I never noticed how many scars you had." Raph whispered. I sat up and ran my finger along the scar across his lip. "Occupational hazard." I whispered back. "It's wrong." Raph whispered back. "We play with fire we are going to get burnt Raph, I have 7 blades in my Tessen. I'm bound to get cut." I pointed out holding his hand up with my Tessen blade scars across them. "Do they turn you off?" I asked trying to be brave enough to accept the answer. "No." Raph answered straight away. "I just wish I could have protected you." I smiled at him. "Raph, your here for me now." He smiled back looking me in the eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful." Raph added before crashing his lips back into mine. I grabbed his massive shoulders as he unclipped my bra and tried to throw it, I had to untangle myself first between his kisses. His massive hands cupped my breasts, one of his hands could have easily covered my entire chest. I closed my eyes again & hummed my approval as he ran a thumb over each nipple. I held onto his shoulders and he lent over laying me down again. His hands left my breasts as his lips started to head towards them. He started to lick my nipples as he slid his hands under me and pull my undies off. I nervously tried to close my legs but I couldn't with Raph sitting between them. He felt me trying to close them so he gently ran his hands down my inner thighs from my knees spreading my legs apart as he went. I nervously hummed again as it felt so nice. I pulled Raph's mask off and added it to the pile of clothes collecting beside us as Raph headed further down with his kisses, I almost jumped when he gently ran a finger down my folds. I looked down to meet his eyes, he had the cheekiest look on his face I had ever seen but as he ran his finger along me again I couldn't keep my eyes open. I still had hold of his shoulders as his finger parted my folds I gasped holding tighter to his shoulders. "You ok?" Raph asked. I managed to nod as he continued pleasuring me with his finger, it was surprisingly not long before I felt my back arch as I pushed my pelvis into his hand and started making uncontrolled moaning noises. All I could do was dig my nails into Raph's shoulders as I lost control of my whole body. My back arched further as a unexplainable sensation racked through my entire body leaving me sweaty, panting and shaking slightly. "Wow." I whispered finally letting go of Raph's shoulders realising I may have been hurting him. I wasn't sure what to say but Raph didn't give me a chance as he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed. He stripped in front of me, I sat up on my elbows to watch but I swallowed hard. I had felt him turned on when we had cuddled but I wasn't quite prepared to see him completely naked and turned on. I had a much better understanding of what Donnie meant about size. I wasn't so sure if that was going to fit. Raph crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees above me. "Your so beautiful." He whispered pushing some of my hair out of my sweaty face before kissing me. I grabbed a tube of lube of the bench without looking managing to put some in my hand. I gingerly lent down to grab him, he gasped as I gently rubbed lube into him. "Oh that feels so good." He whispered with his eyes closed. He then grabbed my hand away from him. "Maybe a little too good." He breathed. Raph took a couple of calming breaths before running the tip along my folds, I tried not to be nervous and relaxed myself as he gently moved into me. I could feel myself stretch, strange enough it didn't hurt like I thought it would. Raph still had his eyes closed obviously concentrating, he swallowed hard. "You ok?" He asked "yes." I answered. Raph gently pulled out and then gently in further. I involunteerly let out a moan. Raph smiled as he grabbed either side of the bed. He started to move faster thrusting into me as I started to dig my nails into his shoulders again. All of a sudden Raph pulled away and climaxed onto my stomach. "I'm, I'm so sorry!" Raph looked up at me. "I was worried I was going to lose control and hurt you." Raph rubbed the side of my leg. "It's ok Raph." I soothed. "You sure?" He looked so devastated so I pulled him back onto me kissing him. "I can play with you now." I smiled at him gently grabbing him and running my fingers along him. He hummed in approval, closing his eyes. He started to get hard again in my hands, it was so weird watching him yet so sexy as well. Suddenly he pulled away from my hands and slid himself inside me again. It didn't take long for my back to arch as I moaned, I could hear Raph's knuckles crack as he grabbed the bed sheets either side of me. I held my mouth shut as I tried to scream the pleasure was almost over baring as I could feel Raph climax at the same time inside me. Raph lips crashed onto mine as we tried to kiss and get our breath back at the same time. I opened my eyes to look at him as he stared back at me. "Wow" I breathed. "That was amazing." Raph breathed back. I giggled at him. "We should have a shower." I suggested.


	3. When the planets align Part two. Tmnt x Harry Potter cross over fan fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had so much fun writing "When the planets align" that I have decided to write a part two. If you haven't read part one you will need to read it to work out what's happened. 
> 
> So part two is a cross over of two of my loves, the TMNT & Harry Potter so I hope you enjoy part two as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave comments!

When the planets align Part two. Tmnt x Harry Potter cross over fan fic

 

The Battle of Hogwarts.  
After losing my parents and most of my friends at the battle of Hogwarts I couldn't stand to stay in England anymore. My parents had already organised us passports just in case we had to flee the country as Muggles. Professor McGonagall tried to convince me to at least try my last year, but I was already 18 so I didn't have too. My parents had decided either New York City or Australia . Apparently they were the best places to hide so I flipped a coin, New York City it was. So I ended up at Gringotts and emptied my account. Mum had explained muggle money and banks to me so I got some changed into America muggle money and managed to book a flight, Muggle style. It sucked and it was boring. Surrounded by Muggles I couldn't even do magic to make myself more comfortable. When I finally got off the damn air plane I vowed never to use them again. I rolled my shoulders as I waited for my bag. I thanked Merlin I had run into Hermione at Gringotts as she helped me work out an extension charm on my bags. I found my bag then realised I had no idea what to do. I noticed a couple of Muggles ordering a taxi and a hotel so I decided to do the same. It wasn't long before I was seated in a bright yellow taxi on my way to a hotel.

Starting my new Life.  
The muggle at the door of the hotel suggested I look at the newspaper for units for rent and even handed me one after I asked how long one can stay at a hotel. I spent the day looking at units from the outside but they looked run down or too expensive. Night had set in by the time I decided to head back to the hotel. Only I hadn't realised I was been followed and to make it worse I was lost. I knew I couldn't use magic with the Muggle following me but then again if it was for security. By the time I had made a decision I realised I was in a dead end alley. "Damn." I whispered. I put my hand on my wand in my pocket ready to pull it out in a second while I held tight to my bag. I took a deep breath and turned around. Four guys dressed in black where now laughing at me and waiting to see what I was going to do. "Good Evening gentlemen." I nodded to them. "Awww an English lass!" One of them faked an English accent. "Well, excuse me, I seem to be in the wrong spot." I went to walk past them when one of them grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Had to take my hand out of my pocket and off my wand to break my fall. "Oh honey you are not in the wrong spot." He laughed. I slowly slid my hand back into my pocket to grab my wand but before I could pull it out the light in the alley went out. Just want I bloody needed. I thought. I carefully tried to move as far away as possible as I heard another four people jumped down from above. This time I did pull my wand out but before I could say anything I realised they were fighting each other. I kept moving back until my back hit something large, heavy and metal. The dong noise of me hitting it happened to coincide with four people stopping. I could just see their outline as one started to move closer to me. I held my wand out "Lumos!" I croaked out and the end of my wand lit up to show a green face looking directly at me. "G, good evening." I managed to mutter out. "Hi." The green face replied as fascinated with me as I was with them. "Excuse my rudeness but, um what are you?" I managed to ask. "Leo she's seen you so grab her and let's go!" A voice in the back ground called out. "I'm sorry." The green face said before throwing a bag over my head and throwing me over his shoulder. I tried to think of a curse or hex or something but if all the ones I could think of I would end up with him falling on top of me on the ground and this guy was huge. The other side is I could easy explain my wand as a muggle torch. I hadn't made a decision when I felt him stop and carefully put me on the ground and pull the bag off my head. "I'm really sorry about that." The green face smiled awkwardly, he was massive and had blue ribbon wrapped around his eyes. I realised I was staring so I looked around. "Are we in the sewers?" I asked a little higher pitched then I planned. "Yeah, look sorry about that." The green face rubbed the back of his head. "So who are you." I looked around to make sure there wasn't any rats or anything else disgusting around me. I realised throughout the dark the other three where just as massive. "Boys, what's up?" I heard a girls voice but I couldn't see her in the dark. "Hey J!" I heard one of the guys greet her and what sounded just like a kiss. "Oh my god, which one of you kidnapped her!" The girl came into view, her long black hair moved around her like a curtain but her brown eyes where so caring. "Leo did it!" Another voice answered her pointing to the green face beside me. "The Foot where about to jump the poor girl, then she saw me I couldn't just leave her there." Leo explained. The girl shook her head. "Hi, I'm Jane but you can call me J." She knelt beside me and put her hand out. "Hi, I'm Holly." I answered shaking her hand. "So where do you live? I'll take you home." I swallowed hard, trying to decide if I should trust this Muggle or not. "It's next to Times Square." I decided something nearby would be safer. "Ok." She smiled as the green face moved towards me with the bag. "Oh Leo, give it a break!" J grabbed the bag out of his hands and threw it to another person. "Come on Holly." She held out her hand to help me up. "Keep me some pizza too you lot!" She yelled behind her as she walked me out of the sewers. "Sorry about them, boys what can I say. That's a cool torch by the way." J laughed nervously. I hadn't noticed I still had my wand in my hand. "Oh yes." I shrugged and whispered Nox to turn it off and slipped it into my pocket. J walked me to a scooter and handed me a helmet. "What where they?" I asked looking back towards the sewers. "Oh just costumes." J quickly excused them as she slid her helmet on and jumped on her scooter. "Come on." I quickly slid my helmet on and slid on the scooter behind her. My parents had taken me on a scooter ride ages ago, they believed we should experience some of muggle life. This certainly wasn't as much fun as when I was with my parents as J weaved between cars. "Times Square!" J called out stopping on the curb. "Thank you." I quickly slid off and handed her helmet back to her. "Look Holly, be careful. The Foot, the guys in the black clothes are active at the moment so watch your back ok." I nodded and headed off to the hotel.

Holly  
J's POV  
I watched Holly head off, I decided to follow her as she stepped into a hotel. I waited a couple of minutes but she didn't come back out so I was satisfied she was safe. I jumped back on my scooter and headed back to the boys. Sure enough they only left me a couple of pieces of pizza. "You guys are terrible!" I huffed as I kissed Raph and took up my chair. "So Holly, the girl was she ok?" Leo asked as I stuffed a cold bit of pizza in my mouth. "Yeah, she's fine. She's staying at a hotel thou." I answered with my mouth full of food then washed it down with a coke. "You really need to lay off the coke." Raph shook his head at me. "I had to kick another tosser out of my gym today, I think I have earned my coke!" I winged back. "So what did Holly say about us?" Leo got my attention away from Raph. "I told her it was costumes, she didn't get much of a look at you anyway. She must be a tourist or something, I warned her to be careful and watch out for the Foot. Have you guys worked out why they are so active at the moment. They are just been pains in the butt." I added stuffing more pizza in my mouth. "No, we haven't been able to work it out. It's all petty crimes to, mugging, stealing. There is no rhythm or reason." Donnie huffed frustrated. I was pretty tired so I skipped the movie and headed to bed. "J, you ok?" Raph put his head in to my room. "Yeah, just tired. I think I might have to hire someone to help me around the gym." I answered yawning. Raph slipped into my room and gave me a passionate kiss. "Good night." He whispered and headed back out to the lounge room. It didn't take long and I was asleep. I was up early the next day, managing a gym was a lot harder then I had imagined but it was worth it. We didn't have a massive customer base but most of our customers where lovely, most where teens who needed somewhere to go and something to do. I stood at the office door looking out over the gym. The downstairs had the office/canteen, with a couple of tables and chairs which when moved doubled as a mini dance floor. I didn't stock a lot but enough in the canteen. Down the left side was typical gym equipment, bikes, treadmills and weights towards the back. At the end was the bathrooms and change rooms. On the right was a big beautiful boxing ring named after the old owners son as I promised, and behind it was a training mat. I spent most of my time on the training mat if I wasn't serving customers. At the back was the cleaning cupboard which hid the stairs going upstairs. Upstairs was a bit of lounge room, where the boys and I would chill out as well as a bedroom and bathroom for me when I needed my space or worked late. I did love the gym, it was a Tuesday so the gym was closed to customers. I decided to head outside and make sure the bins were out for collection when a voice called out to me. "Holly." I replied shocked. "I wasn't sure where you lived. I, um, I wanted to thank you and the boys for last night." She fiddled with her bag strap. "Did you want to come in for a drink?" I offered, she smiled and nodded. I took her into the eating area of the canteen and grabbed us a coke each. As I handed it to her and sat down I figured I would cut to the chase. "So there is more to this then a simple thank you, isn't there?" I asked. "Well I don't want to be too forward but, I don't know anyone else in New York and you seemed so nice, I don't want to over step my bounds. I have been trying to get a unit but I found out I have to have a job but I have no idea what I can do or even how to get a job in New York." Holly answered. It was a long winded answer I thought to myself. "I'm after a cleaner and someone to man the canteen while I serve customers on the floor. I can also offer you the bedroom upstairs until you find something too if you like." I offered figuring she was a little higher class, it wouldn't be her thing. "Wait are you serious." Holly looked at me. "Yeah." I lent back in my chair. "I haven't been a cleaner before." Holly looked at her hands. I figured rich girl probably hasn't had to do much but she's down on her luck and I could do with the help. "That's ok, I can teach you if your interested." I shrugged. "Oh that would be wonderful." Holly jumped up and hugged me. "Well let me show you around the Jade Turtle Gym." 

Get a job.  
Holly's POV  
The Muggle that answered the phone from the unit rental company was so rude! She basically said no job no unit. What the hell was I going to do! I don't know anyone from the magical community here and the basic plan was to get away from the magic community. Well there was the boys from last night and the woman J. They were sweet enough to help me last night I wonder if they would help me again and I would like to thank Leo for saving me. So I made a decision! I followed backwards the scooter trip but I ended up in a dead end street all that was there was a gym that was closed for the day. Well this was a stupid idea! I was about to leave when J appeared out of the gym. "J" I called out. She smiled that was a good start I thought then she offered me a job & somewhere to stay only catch I had to work like a Muggle! Thankfully J offered to teach me, so now I was in the hotel packing my things back into my bag. I'll never know how I manage to spread junk from one end of my room to the other but I had to make sure I had everything. The last thing I need is the American Ministry of Magic after me for exposing a Muggle to a magic item I accidentally left behind. I was so nervous, if I stuffed this up I would be buggered. I know nothing about cleaning Muggle style and half the food and drinks in the canteen I have never heard of before. Then Muggle money, I don't know if I was completely up to this but I had to at least try! The next day I excitedly checked out of the hotel and got a taxi to the gym with my bags. The gym was full of Muggles, none of them where Leo however, J was teaching a young girl to do some kind of Muggle fighting move on the mat behind the boxing ring. "Good keep practicing." I heard her say before she headed towards me. She was covered in sweat but smiled brightly when she saw me. "Holly, your here. Take your bags upstairs and I'll get you started on the canteen." She instructed. I quickly took my bag upstairs and joined her at the canteen. The Muggles had noticed she was there and started making a line. "Holly grab two poweraids, the blue bottles." J pointed to the fridge as she took the Muggles money. It was pretty insane for a couple of minutes as J kept telling me which drinks and food to grab out of the fridge or off the shelves. After consuming the food and drinks a lot of them left. "Where did everyone go?" I asked worried I had made a mistake. "Work or school." J answered handing me a bottle of water while she drank hers in one go and gestured for me to follow her. "So after the morning rush we check all the change rooms and toilets for towels and clothes and throw them in the laundry shoot." J explained picking up a couple of towels and throwing them in a hole in the wall in the ladies room. "Incoming!" J yelled as she pushed open the boys room. "Pigs!" She shook her head. I grabbed the towels and threw them in the shoot like J said as she grabbed a mop and mopped up the mess on the floor. "Now the laundry!" J smiled taking me into a room between the changing rooms which had two big white machines in it. "This is the washing machine" J showed me how to get the towels out of the shoot, put them in the machine and add two liquids. One blue she called soap and the second purple one she called softener. "Then push this button." J turned to me and smiled. "What happens to the towels?" I asked intrigued. "In about 20 minutes they will be clean so we pull them out and stick them in the drier." J explained pointing to the other big white machine. It can take about an hour to dry the towels, then we fold them and put them back out in the towel holder." J explained showing me where the towel holder was. A young sweaty thin guy jogged up to us. "So J, who is your new friend?" He smiled. "Hey Simon, this is Holly. She is going to give me a hand around here." J answered leaning against the bench. "So J, when do we meet your boyfriend?" Simon asked disbelieving. "Come on Simon, you know he isn't allowed around here while I'm working. So you will just have to believe he is real." Simon took a deep breath. "If you where my girl I would always be here for you." He sputtered out quickly. "Simon you are always here, now get going before your late for school and your parents ring me again!" J growled. Simon obviously defeated sulked off. It was a long day learning how to do everything but by the time J closed the doors at 7pm we where both exhausted. We checked the bathrooms again, J let me do the girls while she did the boys and we put the machine on and headed upstairs. "You want to have a quick shower so you can set yourself up?" J offered. "That would be lovely!" I answered, I don't think I have ever enjoyed a shower so much. J had put some food together and left me to get settled while she put the towels in the drier. After her shower she slumped on the couch with her feet up. "So I'll sleep on the couch tonight." J explained. "Your going to stay with me tonight." I smiled. "Of course." J smiled back. "Wait, is this your bedroom." I suddenly realised there was only one bedroom. "No, I have my own bedroom with my boyfriend and his brothers but I didn't want to leave you here alone until your used to it all." J explained. J put on such a tough cascade but she seemed so caring and homely.

Nightmares.   
J's POV  
It was kinda strange having Holly around, she was quite humble for a rich girl and she had a go at everything. She struggled with the American currency which was quite funny because I did too. She learnt everything quickly and soon she was on top of everything, she even kept the fridge and shelves well stacked in the quiet times. She was turning out to be a lucky find. It wasn't the daytime however that concerned me, it was at night, when she slept. The first night I figured she was too exhausted but the second night she woke screaming in the middle of the night. I was in her room in seconds, my Tessen out but it was just her, drenched in sweat and tears streaming down her face. She just blinked in the light I had turned on, breathing quickly. "Holly are you ok?" I asked watching her. "Oh, oh thank Merlin. It was just a dream." She murmured. "I'm sorry J." She smiled weakly wiping her face. "Did you want to talk about it?" I asked still shocked myself. "No, no I'm ok." She smiled back weakly. I nodded and left the room. The following two weeks where similar, she would either talk in her sleep or have nightmares. The third week I agreed to let her stay alone in the gym, other then the nightmares I had no other reason to stay. As we were about to close the doors April called out. "Hey J!" She smiled giving me a hug as I shut the door after her. "April, this is Holly. She is helping me around the gym and sleeping upstairs." I explained. "Hi." April smiled shaking Holly's hand. "So I wanted to update you on the Foot situation." April explained as we headed to the toilets. "Well you know they have been super busy just generally been a pain in the arse well I discovered after looking at a lot of the footage there is a group of guys who seem to be at almost every incident. I emailed the pictures to Donnie. They look kinda funny so I was thinking maybe Karai has been ditched from the top." April explained a million miles an hour. "Is that the same guys that tried to mug me?" Holly ask pushing a towel into the shoot. "Yeah, Karai, the leader of the Foot, and I, well we have a little bad blood." I explained. "Wait you know them!" Holly asked missing the shoot this time. "I wouldn't say I know them, I would say the bitch shot me." I showed Holly the bullet scar. "Is that another plant?" April asked distracted "yup, a Philodendron." I answered smiling. "If you keep buying plants this place is going to look like a plant nursery." April warned. "Oh come on they are beautiful and remind me of home, big beautiful green leaves. Plus they keep the air pure." I added putting a bit of water in the pot. "Where did you come from?" Holly asked as we moved onto the next bathroom. "Australian North Queensland rainforest" I answered "it's starting to look like a rainforest in here." April murmured. "I'm an American, raised in Australia by a Japanese guy." I answered ignoring April as Holly tried to work it out. "I was raised by my Sensei in Australia after my parents died." I explained. "Oh, ok." Holly nodded but I don't think she completely understood. "Anyway I'll see you at, the boys place." April tried not to say the sewers not sure how much Holly knew. "Sure, I'll see you there soon." I smiled as April headed out. "J, I'm right to finish up if you want to go." Holly offered. "You sure?" I asked "Yeah." Holly smiled. I made sure the doors where completely locked as I left. Raph was certainly pleased to see me as I stepped into the sewer lounge room. "Can we skip the movie tonight?" Raph whispered in my ear as I cuddled into him on the couch. I nodded smiling at him. "J, how is Holly going?" Leo asked handing me a coke. "She's going really well, the customers love her and she is picking up the work well." I replied. "You don't sound overly happy?" Leo pointed out looking at me concerned. "She has nightmares, like really bad ones. She was talking in her sleep too, begging for someone not to kill her." I answered finally telling someone my worries about her. Leo looked concerned. "Omg where is the pizza?" Mikey asked as he collapsed into the couch, I looked at him confused. I had never seen Mikey look so exhausted, but Donnie and April bought in the pizza from the kitchen so we all sat around the coffee table digging in. As Donnie put a movie on Raph snuck me off to the bedroom and we snuggled into each other. "What's with Mikey?" I asked Raph as he breathed in my hair. "Dunno, he has been sneaking off a lot lately and coming home completely wreaked. Leo has been strange too, he keeps wanting to go visit you and Holly." Raph answered as he started to nuzzle my neck. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you too." I answered.

Leo  
Holly's POV   
I could hear someone moving around the lounge room so I grabbed my wand and snuck out of my room. They where huge, I had no choice I was going to have to use magic to protect J's gym. "Petrificus Totalus" I yelled pointing my wand at them, they fell to the floor so I flicked the lights on. "Omg Leo!" I squealed! "Finite!" I quickly muttered the counter curse and then fell to my knees beside him. I tried to grab the mask over his face only it didn't come off. I grabbed my wand again and pointed it at him. "What are you!" I demanded. Leo put his hands up. "I'm a turtle." He answered "I have never seen a turtle like you before!" I snapped. "We were experimented on and mutated." Leo explained. "Ok." I answered, Muggles have been known to do stupid things like that. "So, what are you?" Leo asked his hands still up watching my wand. "I can't tell you." I snapped putting my wand down. "So me telling you I'm a mutated turtle isn't enough for you to trust me." Leo pointed out. "Well it's not my secret to share." I argued back. "Either was mine. How about you promise not to tell anyone what I am and I wouldn't tell anyone who you are?" I thought about it. "Fair enough but you can't tell J." Leo nodded putting his hands down. "I'm a witch." I announced nervously. "That makes scents." Leo answered casually. "So that was magic, why didn't you use it in the alleyway?" Leo asked. "I can't use magic on Muggles, it's unethical plus it would have given me away." I explained. "Muggles?" Leo asked. "Non magic people, like J and you, I guess." Leo laughed. "So why so secretive about been a witch?" Leo asked. "Ever heard of the witch burnings?" I asked. "Oh, yeah." Leo nodded. "So are the other boys mutant turtles too?" I asked. "Yeah, my brother's. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and myself." Leo answered. "Does J know!" I asked suddenly shocked. "Yeah, well I hope so! She sucks Raph's face so much I hope she has noticed." Leo laughed. "She's dating your brother!" I asked still shocked. "Yeah, no idea what she see's in him thou." Leo shook his head. "I never thanked you for the other night." I suddenly realised. "It's no probs, I'm sorry we had to kidnap you." Leo replied. "Did you want some tea?" I offered realising we were still on the floor. "Sure." Leo smiled getting up and sitting on the couch as I headed to the tea pot. "So why are you here anyway?" I asked. "Oh, well, um J is worried about you. She said you have nightmares and I offered to come and check on you." Leo answered embarrassed. "Oh, well thank you." I replied smiling embarrassed. "Why do you have nightmares, I mean you don't have to answer." Leo asked obviously regretting it instantly. "I guess I may as well tell you, you already know my biggest secret." I took a deep breath. "There was a wizard war, the Battle of Hogwarts was fought at my school. I lost everything that night." I stared at the tea pot. "A battle at your school!" Leo repeated shocked. "Yes, we fought the Death eaters for our school and our freedom. A lot of kids died, my friends, even my parents died that night. My dad Davey Gudgeon and my mum Gladys Gudgeon." I tapped the teapot to warm the water. "Is that why you came to New York?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I had to get away from England, a new start I guess." I forced a smile. Leo got up, he obviously wasn't sure what to do. "Why don't you sit down and I'll finish the tea." Leo offered. I accepted taking a seat while he pulled out the tea bags. "I don't know how you live without magic." I blurted out. Leo shrugged as he looked for tea cups. "Wingardium Leviosa." I pointed towards my favourite teacup and levitated it to Leo. He carefully plucked it out of the air. "Cool" he breathed. Leo bought my tea to me on the couch and sat next to me with his. "Mmmmm, this is lovely! I didnt think America's where tea drinkers." I smiled. "Ah yeah, my Sensei got me onto it." Leo smiled back. "Your Sensei, what is that?" I asked. "Well Sensei means teacher and Splinter is our teacher but also our father." Leo explained. "Is he a turtle too?" I asked fasinated. "No, um, he is a rat." Leo answered. "What like a little fury thing with a tail." I asked shocked. Leo laughed. "I would love to see Master Splinters face if he heard you call him a furry thing with a tail. But no, he was mutanted too. He is alot older then us and wiser." Leo explained. So it turned out Leo was quite charming. Leo and I chatted for ages, it was just so easy to talk to Leo.

Missing  
J's POV  
I woke later then normal, it was nice to sleep in a little. Raph as still peacefully asleep beside me. I moved his mask tails off his face as a smile spread across his face. "Good morning sexy." I whispered. "Good morning sexy yourself." Raph replied pulling me into him without even opening his eyes. I giggled as Raph snuggled his face into my neck. "Raph, J! Leo is missing!" Donnie desperately knocked on our door. I quickly rolled out of bed pulling my jeans on and throwing my tee on over my head. "What do you mean he is missing!" Raph replied grabbing his holster off the floor and his sunnies off the bench. "He never came back after he left when I put the movie on last night and he isn't in his bed. In fact his bed is still made." Donnie was panicking. "You mean one of you guys make your bed?" I replied without thinking. "J not now." Raph grumbled. "Look I have to get to the gym, keep me up to date yeah?" The boys nodded as I headed off. I felt bad leaving the boys while they were so worried but I had to check on Holly then I could go back and help. The gym was suspiciously quiet as I stepped in the back door. Nothing was open. I ran upstairs fearing Holly had been hurt or worse. I opened the door to the lounge room to find Holly curled up in Leo's lap, both of them deep asleep. They actually looked quite sweet and I felt bad that I had to wake them. I cleared my throat loudly. They both stirred, both a little shocked to find themselves asleep on the couch. "Good morning, one of you is late for work, the other has three brother's freaking out because you didn't come home last night." I smiled at them as I lent on the door frame. "Oh." Leo answered. "Omg, I'm so sorry J, I'll head down stairs now and start." Holly pulled herself off the couch and headed straight down stairs. I pushed the intercom beside the door. "Donnie, I found Leo." I spoke into the box. "J, is he ok?" Donnie's frantic voice replied. "Yeah, he fell asleep here at the gym. He's on his way now." I giggled as Leo headed out the door. Holly and I had the doors open in record time, we even had a chance to have a shower each. We sat down to have some breakfast in the canteen as all the customers where on the equipment. "J, I'm really sorry about this morning." Holly finally whispered. "Well now you know the truth, you can't tell anyone. The boys mean a lot to me, I will protect them with my life. If the general public found out about them, well I fear to know what would happen to them." I whispered back. "I would never tell anyone ever!" Holly replied almost offended I had considered she would. "Well at least now the boys can come around after we close. I should get them over tonight so you can meet them properly." I suggested. "Really" Holly smiled. I nodded as a customer came to the canteen window. Holly basically skipped around the gym the happiest I had ever seen her, the closer it got to closing time however the more nervous she got. Once the doors where closed it was like she was going to explode. "Omg J, what if they don't like me!" Holly fretted as she stuffed the towels in the washing machine and I folded the ones out of the drier. "It will be fine, they are chilled. I mean they put up with me so you'll be fine" I laughed as we headed upstairs to shower and change. Holly put on the nicest dress I have ever seen her wear and fretted in the bathroom for ages. I went and got the pizza from the gym door and then let the boys in the back door. It was quite obvious they had been teasing Leo all day, the boys headed upstairs as Raph took the pizza out of my hands and kissing me on the cheek. I could hear Mikey and Donnie giggle like two school girls as Leo huffed up the stairs in front of them. I giggled as I followed them. Once inside I could see Holly standing nervously at the bathroom door, Leo basically staring at her and Donnie and Mikey sniggering to each other. I shook my head as Raph put the pizza on the coffee table. "Holly this is Donnie and Mikey. This gorgeous hunk is Raph." I introduced them all as they shook Holly's hand and I started the move to sit and start eating. It was hilarious watching Leo and Holly as they shared a couch, I had to glare at Donnie and Mikey to behave as I shared a couch with Raph. All in all it was a nice night and I was relieved that they were all getting along so well. Eventually I had to call it. "Come on boys, time to call it a night." I announced. "You staying here tonight, the gym is closed tomorrow?" Raph asked. "I can stay if you want to go home." Leo offered quickly which was followed by a giggle from Mikey. "You ok with that Holly?" I asked. "Yeah, Leo can help me clean up and I was just going to relax tomorrow." Holly smiled. So I headed back to the sewers with the three boys.

Theodore Nott   
Leo's POV  
Mikey and Donnie had given me so much shit the whole day but I was pretty pleased to be seeing Holly again. I guess I kinda understood how Raph felt when J spent all her time at the gym. I was even more pleased when Holly let me stay the night again. This time I slept on the couch as Holly slept in her bedroom.  
The next day we shared breakfast at the canteen and I stood in the doorway as Holly took the rubbish out but a man suddenly appeared on the street, I hadn't even seen him walking down the street. "Holly, so it is true you are here in New York City." the tall, thin man slowly waltzed towards her. "Theodore." Holly replied not even remotely pleased to see him. "So introduce me to your friend?" He sniggered gesturing to me in the doorway. "I would prefer not too." Holly replied bluntly. "Come now Holly, that's a bit rude." Theodore teased. "At least tell me what brings Holly Gudgeon to little old New York City? I heard your uncle Galvin got kicked off the Chudley Cannon's team. Pity." Theodore laughed. Holly just glared at him. "You better leave before the American Ministry rocks up." Holly threatened. "I'm a surviver of the Battle of Hogwarts, the ministry begged me to come work for them." He pulled his jacket collar up. "Your not old enough to work for any ministry." Holly pointed out. "It's an internship, you silly girl." He snapped as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. "The dark lord might be gone but his work will continue, all the muggle lovers will die." He spat at her. "Back off!" I stepped out with my swords out. "Oh Holly, what did you do!" He laughed looking at me. "Leo!" Holly ran to stand in front of me. "Wait, this isn't magic." He looked at me. Just as suddenly as he appeared he disappeared. Holly pushed me back inside and started to mumble things and moved with her hands and wand in the air around the gym. "Holly." I tried to get her attention as tears started to slowly run down her face. "Holly!" I said louder grabbing her shoulders. She stopped and looked at me. "What was that about." Holly wiped her face. "Leo I have to put wards up to protect us." Holly pulled away and continued. She stopped seemingly satisfied. "Holly." I grabbed her empty hand. "Want to explain?" She looked at me, her eyes so sad. I pulled her back inside as she wrapped her arms around my waist and cried. Eventually she calmed so I took her upstairs and made her a tea. "That was Theodore Nott, I went to school with him." She sat nursing her tea. "He isn't going to tell anyone about you, they will think he is crazy. His father was a Deatheater and he killed my parents. We became well known as 'Muggle Lovers' so we were targeted. Theodore tried to kill me but Sage jumped in front of me. Sage was my cat and basically my best friend, she died instantly. I don't know how Theodore got out of going to jail, his father did, go to jail that is. Leo this is my fault, your all in danger now because of me." I couldn't believe how hard watching her cry like that was. "Holly, we have to tell J and my brother's. They need to know what they are up against." I begged. "But Leo, I'm not suppose to tell any Muggles at all." Holly took a calming breath. "Well technically this Nott guy has started it, you can say he showed his wand in front of J so you had to explain." I suggested. "But what if J kicks me out? I have no where to go." I was kinda shocked Holly thought that. "Holly, J will not kick you out, she thinks the world of you and trust me J is good with weird. I mean she puts up with us." She gave me a small smile. "J knows what it's like to have to hide. She snuck into the country using fake documents because she thought she was born in Australia. She knew nothing about her past. She knew no one when she came to New York too, if we hadn't run into her I don't know where she would be now." Holly looked at me shocked. "Really, I wonder if that's why she gave me this job and somewhere to stay, but J is so chilled and confident." Holly pointed out. "J is very good at faking that tough girl facade but I've seen her crash and burn." Holly finished her tea. "I'll come with you." I offered. "Come with me, wait you mean to your place?" I could tell Holly was a little excited about it. "Yeah, we can go now, I'll show you where we live, it's not as great as the gym and J hasn't put as many plants at our place but it's home." I explained. "Ok." Holly smiled as we made sure everything was locked and headed to the sewers. "Wait you live in the sewers!" Holly asked a little higher pitched them normal. "Yeah, they aren't used however, they where abandoned years ago and new ones where made. Remember, J is the only girl that lives here and I have three brothers, teenaged brothers." I stressed starting to worry that this might have been a bad idea. I remembered how much of a mess it was in when I left yesterday. "Leo, I went to a boarding school with teenaged boys. I know they are messy." Holly smiled back at me. I stopped at the door and swallowed my nerves and pushed it open. "Leo" Donnie was standing in the middle of the lounge room with his latest gadget spread across the floor. "Hi." Holly waved nervously. "Hi." Donnie replied still staring. "Donnie can you call everyone together, Holly needs to tell everyone something." I instructed. "Sure." Donnie replied still stunned. "Come on I think I better introduce you to Splinter first." I slid my hand into Holly's and guided her towards Splinter's meditation room. "Master Splinter." I knocked on his door. "Come in my son." He answered. "Master, this is Holly." Master Splinter was mediating, he opened his eyes and held out a hand to shake Holly's. "Nice to meet you Holly." Master Splinter replied. Holly was frozen to the spot. "Hi." She squeaked. "J has told us a lot about you." Master Splinter got up to come closer. "Holly has something she needs to tell us Master." I explained. "Very well, to the lounge room." Master Splinter headed out first. "I was sure you where going to say he is fury thing with a tail." I whispered to Holly making her smile and relax a little. Once in the lounge everyone had assembled except April so I moved Holly to in front of the TV. "Welcome to the sewer." J smiled at Holly as I felt her relax slightly. "So guys, Holly has something serious to discuss." I explain as all eyes then handed on Holly. "I'm a witch." She blurted out pulling her wand out. At first no one said anything. "Um, what do you mean." J spoke first. "Like I can do magic." Holly explained, she took a deep calming breath and rolled her shoulders. "Wingardium Leviosa." She pointed her wand towards J's coke can making it levitate into J's hand. "Well that's cool." J exclaimed. "You can't tell anyone, if the Muggle world found out I would go to jail." Holly explained seriously. "A muggle is someone who doesn't do magic." I explained quickly. "So why are you telling us?" Master Splinter asked. "There is a guy who wants to kill me Theodore Nott, his father killed my parents because we are 'Muggle lovers'. It's a long story but now that he has seen Leo and knows I'm still associating with Muggles we are all in danger. I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Holly tried not to cry but J jumped straight up and pulled her into a hug. "Holly, it's ok. We will get through this together." J reassured her. "I thought you would kick me out." Holly sobbed. "What, never." J answered straight away. "We are going to have to know how to fight him if he comes for us." J pointed out. "I'm very good at protective charms and wards. I have surrounded the gym with them so he can't enter the gym now." Holly explained.

Danni.  
Raph's POV   
J and I ushered Holly and Leo back to the gym as the J asked questions and worked out how to keep the customer's safe. J instinctively checked the whole gym before I convinced her to come back to the sewer and relax. Holly and Leo had everything under control. It was nice to have J back as Leo offered to stay with Holly at the gym as Theodore Nott hasn't actually seen J yet. But a week later J was still stressed about this Nott guy, I wish I could do something but right now we had to trust that Holly was right. Leo agreed if we tried to interfere we would be putting Holly and ourselves in danger so for now the Foot where our priority. J had been spending all her time training, either while the customers where busy, when the gym was closed and even back at the sewers. I had convinced her to come rest back at the sewers as I opened the sewer door for J to find Mikey waiting for us. "J, Raph, there is something I want to talk to you about." Mikey was so nervous, I don't think I have ever seen him nervous. He was always so stupidly chilled. "I met a girl and I want you guys to meet her tomorrow. Her name is Danni, she is amazing skateboarder. She's a Freshman at Richmond Hill..." Mikey was so excited but J butted in "Mikey are you serious! Richmond Hill is a high school, she's a 14 year old girl, do you have any idea how much trouble a 14 year old can cause! Plus your 18 this year, believe it or not that means your going to be an adult. Adults don't date children!" J stormed at Mikey. "You are 19 now and Raph is still 17!" Mikey yelled back. "We were months apart not 4 years! OMG Mikey, it's not just you and your brothers anymore. Holly is at risk too! If this girl goes blabbing you and your brothers will end up lab rats and Holly will end up in trouble not only from the police but also from her own people." J slumped in a nearby chair. "J, I promise Danni is not like that. She has her own secrets." Mikey added. "How did you meet this girl anyway, I mean what 14 year old would be ok with a 6 foot turtle?" J pointed out. "I ran into her skateboarding in the sewers, she is a really good skater." Mikey argued back. "What so she's on drugs, that's the last thing we need is a druggy 14 year old!" J got up and started pacing. "She is not on drugs!" Mikey practically yelled at J. "She was knocked out and I couldn't leave her. When she woke up she was slightly freaked out but figured because I didn't hurt her while she was out that I was ok." Mikey explained. "We really need to stop knocking women out." I added, J ignored my comment. "Mikey did it cross your mind she might be part of the Foot or something? Or even connected to Theodore Nott?" J asked trying to calm down. "She's not J, I promise, I trust her." Mikey desperately pleaded. "Perhaps we should give the girl a chance." Master Splinter had appeared. J looked at him like he had lost it. J looked to Donnie and Leo who had appeared following the yelling, we all shrugged. "Ok, ok. We'll give her a chance." J huffed. "I have a canteen to stock so I'll see you guys later." I knew she was lying so I offered to help her. "J." I grabbed her elbow as we left. "Yeah Raph." She answered looking tired. "The thing with Mikey is that, he finds it really hard to trust people. If he trusts this girl well she must be something." I pointed out. "I know babe, it's still such a huge risk. I have heard customers talk about Richmond Hill, it's suppose to be one of the worse schools in the country, I don't know what I would do if I lost you all." J hugged into me further. We ended up at the water treatment tunnel I showed her last year. "Oh Raph, what are we going to do. We still don't know what the Foot are up too, you guys are almost out every night dealing with them, the Nott guy bothers the hell out of me and this 14 year old. Just when I thought everything was coming together it's falling apart. You know Holly is going to have to show us what her kind are capable of doing. You guys might be bullet proof but I doubt your magic proof." J huffed. "Leo said Holly is looking into ways to keep us safe. She watched our training the other day and apparently she has been watching you too trying to find holes in our styles." I reassured her. J cuddled into me so I wrapped my arm around her as she ran her fingers down the strap across my chest. Sometimes J was so tough other times she was so vulnerable, it was her vulnerable times like this my heart explode for her.

Meeting Danni.  
J's POV  
Mikey was so excited to be introducing Danni to us. Mikey even convinced April to come along with us. It was a closed day at the gym so Leo, Holly, April, Donnie, Raph and myself followed Mikey through a maze of sewer tunnels talking excitedly the whole time. Finally we turned a corner and a tall thin body was standing at the sewer entrance. Ripped jeans and tee with a skateboard leaning against her leg. "Danni!" Mikey called out excitedly. "Mikey" she turned but her smiled disappeared quickly. "Who are they?" She asked nervously. "These are my brothers and their girlfriends. I wanted you to meet them." Mikey slipped his hand into hers. "Is that a girl?" Donnie whispered in my ear, "Donnie, yes that's a girl, omg!" I whispered back to him as Raph tried not to laugh behind me. Mikey excitedly introduced each of us to her, after introducing Holly as Leo's girlfriend Holly lent into Leo "Did you tell him we were dating?" She whispered. "No..." Leo replied going bright red. After Mikey introduced April as Donnie's girlfriend April went with it and slid her hand into Donnie's. Surprisingly instead of turning bright red he just smiled. Raph looked at me and shrugged as I suppressed a giggle. Mikey took a deep breath before introducing me to her, he was obviously still worried about our earlier fight. We decided to go back to the sewers and chat. I had to admit Danni was a pretty cool chic, especially for such a young girl. She dressed like a guy and tried to hide anything femine about herself. I could see what Mikey liked in her. She was extremely nervous around us to begin with but she warmed up to us. I couldn't help but notice a black eye was almost faded on her face and plenty of scars she was trying to hide. Mikey did say she was a skateboarder so that could explain it but I couldn't help been sus. It was pretty late by the time we called it a night so we decided to drop Danni home. April and Holly offered to come with me, I wasn't pleased to discover where Danni lived so I insisted we take her to her door. I'm pleased we did mere minutes after she closed the door a fight broke out behind the door. "Danni!" I yelled at the door. All we could hear was a muffled mans voice yelling, I pulled my Tessen out as Holly pulled her wand out. "Alohomora" Holly pointed her wand to the door lock. We stepped into a dirty run down unit. "Don't lie to me you stupid bitch where have you been!" A man's voice called out clearer this time. "Just skating dad." Danni's broken voice answered before another punch of skin hitting skin was heard. We all turned into the living room to find a large man, extremely drunk holding Danni's arm as he pushed her on the floor ready to punch her again. "Take your hands off her!" I growled as anger surged throughout me. "Who the hell are you!" The man looked at us. "We are friends of Danni's" I growled desperate to stay calm. "This stupid bitch doesn't have friends." The man spat. The alcohol smell and the smell of something rotting was starting to effect Holly as she grabbed her stomach. I had to do something quick. "Danni is coming with us, come on Danni." I put my hand out for her. "This bitch is mine, you have no right!" I man threw Danni behind him not paying any attention to the fact she hit the cupboard as he threw her. "I warn you sir, I am trained in Tessenjutsu and it would be my pleasure to kick your arse!" I flicked my Tessen at him staring him in the eyes, he laughed and lunged for my arm. I stepped aside as he landed head first into the wall. "You bitch how dare you!" He spat some blood on the floor, I tired hard not to flinch at the revolving man. "We are taking Danni!" I stated. "Holly, April take Danni back to the car." I instructed as the man when to spear tackle me I used his momentum to flip him on his back, he landed with a crunch. In his disorientation I punched him in the face knocking him out. "Ewwww!" I wiped my hand on the back of my jeans. "April, you better call the police. Holly you better disappear and tell the boys what's happened. Get them to make a bed up for Danni." Both girls nodded as Holly apparited and April pulled out her phone I checked on Danni who was still on the floor completely stunned with what had just happened. "Is, is he dead?" She asked looking at her father. "No just knocked out." I replied. "Pity." She murmured. I checked her face, a huge bruise was developing over the old one and her lip was split. Bright red hand mark was developing around her arm where he had hold of her. "Turn around and show me your head, you hit the cupboard pretty hard." I instructed Danni turned and sure enough she had a cut on the back of her head. I ripped a bit of my shirt off knowing it was at least half clean and pushed it against the bleeding. It wasn't long before the police had shown up followed by two ambulances. April, Danni and I took a ambulance to the nearby children's hospital, it didn't take long for the doctor to check her out and child services to rock up.

Child Services.  
The nurse directed us to a quiet room as the lady from Child Services asked us what happened. "We told the cops already." Danni snapped. "Danni, she's just trying to help." My tiredness getting the better of me. Danni went silent. "We dropped Danni home but just as we were leaving we heard a crash and when we knocked on her door to see if she was ok no one answered. So we let ourselves in, I saw a large man punch Danni in the face. I told him to let go of her and warned him I was a trained fighter but he threw Danni at a cupboard and charged for me. He hit the wall and knocked himself out. April called the police and we ended up here." I gave a quick abridged version that we had also given the police. "So what relation are you to Danni?" The lady asked now assessing me. "Danni is a customer at my gym, she is part of a trial night class and we were dropping her home." I explained, again the same story I gave the police. "Danni do you trust this woman?" The lady asked pointing at me. "Of course." Danni answered. "Are you happy to take Danni for the night, we just don't have anything at the moment for a teenager." The lady explained. "Sure." I answered. "Ok, I have your details from the police, apparently you live at the gym?" She questioned looking at her notes again. "Upstairs, yes." I explained. "Ok, I'll come around tomorrow and we can make a decision then." The lady smiled a tired and exhausted smile before leaving us in the room. "Come on then, let's go." I put my hand out for Danni. April, Danni and I got a taxi back to the gym before April took the taxi off to her place. "J, why did you lie for me?" Danni asked. "The turtles are my brother's, I would do anything for them. Mikey seems to think a lot of you, he would have never forgiven me if I hadn't stood up for you." I explained. We walked up the stairs to find everyone waiting nervously in the lounge room. "Danni." Mikey pulled her into a hug. As Raph headed straight for me, "what the hell happened?" Raph asked. "We caught Danni's father beating the shit out of her. We got her checked out at the hospital and child services said she can stay with me tonight, they'll be around in the morning." I explained quickly. "Are you ok?" Mikey asked Danni. "Yeah." She answered. "She's gonna have a sore head for a couple of days so off the skateboard for a bit." I pointed out sliding my hand into Raph's. "It's bedtime anyway so Danni shower, door on the right." I pointed to the bathroom door at the end of the lounge room. "I put a fresh towel and clothes in the bathroom for you." Holly gently told her, Danni nodded and headed off. "Holly, you want to stay in my room at the sewers tonight and I'll stay here with Danni." Holly nodded. "I can get the stuff we put together for Danni and swap with my stuff." Holly suggested. "That would be great and you four bed too!" I pointed to the turtles. "Yes mum!" Leo teased. "Oh you better take the alcohol out of the fridge too, just in case child services thinks I'm an alcoholic or something." Holly nodded. It took her a couple of seconds to transfer all her gear to the sewers and some bits and pieces for Danni, including some clothes, to the gym. Mikey and Raph waited until Danni finished her shower to say good night before heading off. It didn't take long for Danni to fall asleep. I was wishing Holly hadn't taken the alcohol, I could have ready done with a beer after such a full on day. I flopped on the couch and it didn't take too long for me to fall asleep either.

Guardian.  
The next day I decided we should just be chilled and pretend it's a normal day. I got Danni to help Holly in the canteen as I did a couple of training sessions on the mat and in the ring with customers. I hadn't realised the Child Services lady was in the foyer as I was teaching a young girl to spar in the boxing ring. "Your doing awesome hun, protect your face now come for me." I instructed, the girl was shy, her mother had enrolled her hoping to build her confident. "Come on sweet heart, you can do it." I practically whispered, she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders before her approach. "Good." I smiled as she starting doing perfect punches. "Get some anger in those punches girl." I egged her on. She was trying. "Pretend I'm an arsehole, you want to take me out!" I yelled at her between punches. I noticed her face start to contort, she had some one in mind. "Perfect" I whispered as she stepped up. It was so satisfying as she started to let it out, she started yelling at me and calling me Simon and to go to hell. It was just what she needed but as the anger ran out the tears started and she stopped and dropped her hands. "Good, girl." I pulled her into a hug so no one could see her cry, I wiped her eyes with my shirt before I pulled away. "You where awesome! Now have a shower and come grab a free drink ok." She nodded and headed off to the shower as I hung my gloves off the ring and looked up to see the Child Services lady staring at me. Shit. I ducked between the ropes and headed towards her. "Morning." I held my hand out still strapped. "Good Morning Ms Fay." She answered not taking my hand. "Danni is in the canteen, Holly my assistant is teaching her some customer service." I explained gesturing for her to follow me to the canteen. Holly and Danni where laughing over some thing when we entered. "I'll go check the bathroom." Holly offered practically running out of the canteen when she saw us. Danni's face dropped. The lady took a seat at my desk as I sat at my chair and Danni sat on the bench behind me. "So how was your night?" She asked Danni. "Good." She answered nervously. "The doctor said Danni had to take two days off school for her head injury, I decided she would be best in here so we could keep an eye on her instead of up stairs." I explained quickly. "Well I have to inform you that your father has been arrested and it looks like he will be going to jail for drug possession charges and child abuse. As your mother is deceased you will become a child of the state. Currently there are no families taking teens so unless you can find someone to live with you will be assigned to the Payne Orphanage." The lady had obviously given this information to so many young people it was no longer a devastating idea in her head. She had become numb. I looked to Danni who looked stunned and horrified all in one. "The Payne Orphanage, isn't there another orphanage?" Danni asked desperately. The lady shook her head indifferent to the look of horror on Danni's face. "She can stay here." I blurted out before I had even realised I had. Danni looked at me still stunned. "Do you realise the gravity of becoming a teens guardian?" The lady asked. I looked back at her. "I can provide for Danni, I can put a new room in upstairs. You have seen my records both financial and medical." I looked at the lady knowing they had that and more on me last night. "J?" The girl from the ring was at the canteen window. "Hey!" I cheerily greeted her grabbing a poweraid out of the fridge and two energy bars off the shelf. "Eat one now and the other in your break at school ok. Your doing so much better today, your mum is going to be super proud." I smiled at her handing the stuff to her. "J, thank you." She smiled and headed off to school. I headed back to my chair. The lady has her lips pursed. "I wasn't going to give this to you after seeing you in the ring with that child but I think I might have miss read the situation. These are temporary guardian application forms, if you fill them out now I'll take them back to my office and submit them. A court date will be assigned to you in which a court will decide the future of the situation." I called out to Holly to come and serve at the canteen as most of the customers where getting ready to leave as I filled out the paperwork. Danni gave Holly a hand. I gave the lady all the paperwork and walked her to the door. I took a deep breath out once she was gone and turned back to the gym to find Danni wrapped around my waist. "Thank you." She whispered. Between Danni, Holly and myself we had the gym closed within 10 minutes and all four turtles at the back door that afternoon. Raph pulled me aside. "J is it true, have you accepted guardianship of Danni?" He whispered. "Raph, I couldn't let that woman take her. You should have seen Danni's face when she said Danni was going to the orphanage. Mikey would never of forgiven me." I pointed out. Raph looked at me shocked. "I think this is the sweetest thing you have ever done." Raph admitted. I smiled at him. "You going soft?" I teased. "J, are you really going to build a new bedroom upstairs?" Mikey asked. "Well my term deposit interest payment comes out this week, I was going to buy some more equipment but we can build a new bedroom instead." I shrugged. "Awesome" Danni and Mikey replied together. "So when is the pizza due?" Leo asked leaning on the wall beside Holly. "I have ordered Chinese, you guys eat enough junk and it should be here any minute so upstairs!" I teased as they all headed up stairs. "Um J, you know Chinese isn't really healthy." Raph tried to break it to me gently. "It's a new shop that has opened up, all organic, healthy reduced fat, salt and sugar. Don't tell your brother's." I smiled cheekily. Raph headed up stairs as a knock at the front door signal the food was here. April smiled as I opened the door with our food in her hands. It was one of those nights, when you forget all the things that are worrying you and you enjoy the company of those you love. Mikey and Danni sat on the floor flicking through a magazine that sells arcade games as Leo and Holly sat on the couch across from Raph and I. They were absorbed in a conversation about Holly's school their faces inches from each other as Donnie and April sat on the floor on the other side of us Donnie showing April his latest gadget. "This is nice isn't is?" Raph whispered in my ear. "It is" I whispered back with a little kiss. "Oh I didn't show you the latest photos I got from the latest Foot attack." April handed her phone around for us all to have a look. "Those same guys are there." I pointed out. I handed the phone over to Holly. "Wow, that looks like Amos Diggory." Holly murmured. Looking at the photos. "Who's that?" Leo asked looking over her shoulder. "A boy from my school Cedric, it looks like his dad" Holly explained.

Decisions   
Holly's POV  
It had been so crazy from leaving England, running into the Foot, meeting J and the turtles. Learning how to clean like a Muggle, Leo finding out I'm a witch, running into Theodore, freaking out then meeting Danni and ending up with her living with us. Then finding Mr Diggory was in New York as well, things where just happening so quickly. The other thing that was worrying me is everyone seemed to think that Leo and I were a couple. Leo is definitely charming and we seem to click but I'm a witch and he's a turtle, I hadn't considered living away from the magical world forever. I don't think I could take Leo to the magical world. I don't have a desire to go back to the magical world just yet but then I don't know if this is the life I want. I couldn't help but watch J and Raph, she seemed happy with him, most of the time but is it the life she wanted? I went to ask her but a customer appeared. I tried again but I couldn't think of how to ask so I kept walking. I was stacking the fridge while Danni was wiping the benches down as J closed the front door of the gym having ushered the last of the customers out. J stood at the canteen door. "Ok Holly let's have it?" J announced from the canteen door. I looked at her blankly. "You have wanted to ask me something all day, please put me out of my misery." J pulled up her desk chair as I sat on the floor beside the fridge. "Well um, I was wondering and I mean you don't have to answer. I was just curious but it is personal but I would appreciate it if you would answer because..." "Holly!" J interrupted. "What's it like dating Raph?" I blurted out. J was stunned. "Um, I don't know." She replied. "Are you happy?" I asked as Danni started to wipe the same spot on the bench watching us. "Yeah, I'm happy. I mean it's certainly not the life I thought I would have. Then again I never really knew what I was going to do. I knew my life wasn't going to be normal. Wait, your worried about dating Leo." J suddenly changed topic. "How do you do that?" I looked at her shocked. "I don't know, I guess I learn how to read people in my training. Look Holly, Raph is a hot head, he gets frustrated and angry before he deals with things. Leo has his shit together so he is pretty much a different guy. Yeah it can be frustrating having to keep them secret and safe, people thinking your 'making him up' but the boys are my brothers I would do anything for them. As for dating Raph, I do love him and on a strange level we get each other but also I can't have kids so it doesn't matter that I can't have kids with Raph. I don't know if he told you but humans and turtles are genetically incompatible." J explained. "I never thought about children." I admitted. "I thought you and Leo where dating?" Danni looked at me confused. J and I smiled, "Mikey just see's us as his brother's girlfriends weather we are are not. April isn't officially dating Donnie." J explained to Danni. "But you all look right together." Danni dramatically answered. "I guess we are as different as the boys themselves. We all have different coloured hair, all different lives. It's almost a joke, what happens when a pom, an Aussie and two America's walk into the bar?" J joked. "The under aged American gets kicked out" Danni laughed back. "Your not born Australian thought are you?" I remembered. "Nar." J replied. "So what's with the accent?" Danni asked. "I grew up in Australia, wait that reminds me April should be here soon. Holly if it helps I wasn't so sure about Raph to begin with, I even have to scar to prove it." J lifted her shirt to show a scar across her stomach. "I don't regret my choice." J smiled at me as she headed to the bathrooms. "So what are you going to do?" Danni asked me. "I don't know, I do like Leo but I don't know if I can give everything up for him." 

Squib  
J had taken Danni to school leaving me alone with three customers at the gym so I decided to wander around cleaning down all the benches with a damp cloth. I checked all three guys were focused on their training, all three had ear plugs in and weren't paying any attention to me. So I slipped into the guys bathroom I grabbed a towel of the bench I must have missed earlier and turned to throw it in the wash shoot when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall. One of the guys had me against the wall, his sweat running down his face from working out and a strong male smell swirled around him. "Such a lovely English accent you have." He whispered in my hair as he took a deep breath in, restraining both my wrists in one of his massive hands. "and you smell so lovely." I could feel my wand getting pushed against my hip in my pocket as he pushed his hips against mine. I couldn't wriggle out of his hands to grab my wand plus he is a Muggle in J's gym. My mind raced, what the hell was I going to do? He started to run his hand down my side but stopped at my pocket and pulled out my wand. "So it's true, your a witch!" He practically spat in my face. "I don't know what your talking about." I managed to sputter out. He looked at me darkly twirling my wand like he had never held one before. It dawned on me, he was a Squib. I tried to think of something to do as he went on about how disgusting I was then it hit me, I had seen J knee a guy as a self defence training. I took a deep breath and rammed my knee into his crouch as hard as I could. It was enough for him to drop my wand but not enough for him to let go of my wrists. He suddenly slapped me hard across the face. My face stung as my eyes watered, thankfully my hair was now covering my face as he swore at me. "What the hell is going on here?" J's voice suddenly boomed. "J" I sobbed pathetically. "You have two seconds to let go of her before I beat the hell out of you!" J practically roared. He laughed "and your going to make me?" He teased J. I managed to flick my hair out of my face in time to see J slap him across the face with her Tessen. He let go of me to grab his face, I ran to J who shoved me behind her. "Get out!" She growled to the guy, he looked from my wand on the ground between them then back at her. He went for my wand as J kicked him in the face, the force made him spin and land face first on the floor giving J enough time to grab my wand. She handed it back to me and we stood beside each other, I pointed my wand at him as J pointed her Tessen at him. "Get out!" She growled again. This time he knew he was out numbered, I could see four cuts across his face now bleeding freely. J had hit him hard. He slowly got up and headed to the door. I slid my wand in my pocket as I slid behind J, as we both followed him out the door. "You'll be sorry Muggle Lover." He spat as he shut the door behind him. J took a huge breath out as she slid her Tessen back in her pocket and pulled me into a hug. "You ok?" She asked, I just nodded. "Go put some ice on your face." J instructed pulling away from me. J headed to the last two customers who had stopped working out and where now watching us from the boxing ring. J reassured the guys that's everything was ok as they went back to training. J and Danni both stayed at the gym with me that night, I listened to their steady breathing as both of them slept. It had to be 1 or 2am in the morning, I really missed my parents. They would know what to do, should I stay, it would put everyone in danger, Leo, his brothers, J and Danni. I'm been selfish staying but I finally feel like I belong. Where would I go if I did leave? Back to Hogwarts? I just couldn't, every hallway a reminder of friends I had lost. I see my parents dead bodies on the front steps every time I see those stairs. I just couldn't. I rolled over and stared at the walls, maybe it was time to teach them some defensive skills against magic. I had a couple of ideas I had researched.

Fighting back.  
Leo's POV   
Holly became so withdrawn. I wasn't sure what to do, she seemed so deep in thought all the time. J told me what happened at the gym but Holly didn't want to talk about it. Holly was outside almost every day after the gym closed, book open muttering stuff. J explained they were magically wards to protect us. It was about a week later when Holly had us all get together in the gym. "Thanks for coming." She smiled weakly. "I want to help you protect yourselves from my kind." Holly stated. " I thought you said that guy was a Squib or non magical?" J questioned. "I'm pretty sure he was a Squib but Theodore isn't. Also I think all those attacks the Foot have been involved in have been on Muggleborns. I can't help but think that Theodore is involved." Holly explained. I wanted to hug her. "So the first thing I wanted to offer is to strengthen your weapons. I know the Gryffindor sword became stronger when it killed the basilisk but then the sword was Goblin made. There isn't a lot on Muggle protection but I found a dragon blood potion for item protection which should work on your weapons." Holly explained holding out a large bottle of red stuff, I noticed J pat her Tessen lovingly. I instantly put my swords out for Holly, she smiled slightly as she moved forward to do her thing. She had a white towel she had tucked into her shorts and she used it to put some of the potion on it then put it along my sword, making sure every inch was covered. The bright red colour stayed for a couple of seconds before disappearing. The others all stepped forward with their weapons. Once Holly was finished her fingers where stained red. "I did find a mandrake protection potion, Muggle borns at my school had a mandrake based potion one year and they were fine so I'm pretty sure it's ok." Holly smiled weakly. "What's in it?" J asked nervously. "Well mandrake, bronze fennel root, salt and red cotton yarn." Holly answered. "Red cotton?" Raph questioned. Holly just nodded as she held out her hand with a small bottle of browny orange looking stuff in each. I instantly stepped forward and grabbed mine. I did take a deep breath before pulling out the stopper and drinking it quickly. It tasted like salty fermented potato. Mikey was looking at his. "Why does it smell like potato?" He asked not looking away. "Well Mandrakes do look like potatoes, well kinda. They do grow in the soil like potatoes." Holly answered. Raph and J looked at each other and drank together. "Ewwww!" J squealed pulling a face, we couldn't help but laugh. "What about technique?" I asked prompting Holly to continue. "Well, dodging spells is probably the best and then hightail it out." Holly answered a little lost. "I think we need to teach you some defensive moves too." J pointed out. Holly nodded. We spent the rest of the afternoon either dodging Holly's spells or practicing dodging each other throwing oranges at each other in the place of a spell. J promised to teach Holly "Muggle" defence techniques. By the end of the night Holly was smiling obviously much more confident we would at least have a fighting chance.

Missing  
J's POV  
The last month had been great, Holly had really found her confidence after I started giving her self defence lessens and the boys would come around almost every afternoon to practice. We worked out the Dragon's blood potion had to be reapplied regularly but none of us where really up to having another go at the mandrake potion. Even April was joining us and Mikey was teaching Danni some moves. I almost forgot why we were training until one afternoon. "Ok the boys are two hours late, I'm worried. Let's go find them!" I huffed sliding my Tessen into my hair. We locked up the gym and the four of us headed down to the sewers but as soon as we saw the door we knew something was wrong. I pulled my Tessen out of my hair as Holly pulled her wand out. I saw out of the corner of my eye Danni grab her skateboard like a bat and April grab a random peace of pipe as we slowly walked into the lounge room. It was obvious there was a fight, the place was way messier then normal. I gestured for the girls to check each room as I slowly headed down the hallway checking each bedroom. The boys where gone but there was a note on the floor in Leo's writing. 'Nott' "Theodore Nott." Holly added. "How do we find them?" Danni was trying not to panic. "Wait I have an idea." Holly put her wand on her hand. "I saw this once. Point me Leo." Holly instructed her wand, we watched as the wand spun for a couple of seconds then stopped facing the door. We quickly smiled to each other and followed the wand. It took us to an abandoned building not that far away. I heard all three of them take a deep nervous breath behind me. "We can do this." I whispered to them as we carefully snuck in. I could see a couple of Foot hanging around, none of them had guns but all three girls where quite determined so I figured we go for it. "Danni and April aim for the head, take no prisoners and no chances just hit them. Holly I need to you to keep an eye on the roof and distance. If they have a gun or even look like they do just take them out. Better to be safe then sorry ok. We need to get to that corridor." They all nodded, nervous but determined to get the turtles back. We managed to sneak as close as we could to the far door before we jumped out. I did a leaping tiger kick to the closest Foot in the back of his head, he dropped instantly. I prepared for a whirlpool throw as a second Foot charged me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw April coat hanger a Foot with the piece of pipe still in her hands and Danni practically slap one with her skateboard. After flooring another Foot I checked Holly, she was completely focused on the roof and behind us. For an untrained team we were doing well. I slapped another Foot with my Tessen then kicked him in the crouch then kneed him in his face leaving him in agony on the floor just as I heard Danni scream. I turned to see a Foot holding her around the neck, April froze not wanting to hit Danni as Holly pointed her wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus" Holly screamed, her voice shaky. The Foot instantly froze and fell to the ground pulling Danni down at the same time, April was able to help her up as I checked we had them all. "Awesome job girls." I smiled to them as we headed down a corridor, Danni had a cut across her cheek and April's hair had fallen out of it's neat braid. Holly's face was stone hard concentration. Checking each room we finally came to a room with four cages and our four turtles. Surprisingly they all had their weapons. "Mikey!" Danni squealed running to him so I headed to Raph, Holly to Leo and April to Donni. "You came for us! " leo breathed stroking Holly's hair through the bars. As Raph grabbed my arm looking disbelieving we where here. "Of course we came to get you, your our boys!" I answered focused on the lock on Raph's cage. I managed to unpick the lock as I heard Holly whisper "Alohomora" followed by a huge crashing noise as April smashed the lock on Donnie's cage with the piece of pipe. Thankfully Holly opened Mikey's cage. Two huge arms wrapped around me as Raph's lips crashed into mine. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Raph whispered between kisses. "We still have to get out of here." I reminded him. "Well look at this, I was after one little Muggle loving witch and now I have four turtles and three Muggles as well. You all look so touching too." Raph gridded his teeth as he pulled out his Sia's. "You want Holly you have to get through us first!" Leo growled both his swords out and ready. I suddenly felt a swelling of pride as I looked down the line, all the boys had their weapons out and ready and so did the girls.

MBPA  
Holly's POV  
I stepped forward my wand pointed directly at Theodore's face, "Your not going to threaten us anymore." I growled at him, anger was boiling over inside me "Holly, no! You are not a monster." J looked me in the eyes pleading. "His father killed my parents, he tried to kill me and now none of us will be safe while he is alive." I answered still looking at Theodore who had a smug look on his face. "His father is in jail and he will go to jail for this." J pleaded. "Oh Holly, your wand against mine, we have played that game before remember. Plus you never see the big picture. So blinded by these stupid Muggles." Theodore tsked. "What kind of plan is killing Muggles and Muggle borns, you know the magic lines would disappear without Muggle blood they would be so inbred there would be no offspring." I huffed angrily. "I will not let their filthy mud blood taint my family line!" Theodore spat. I could feel Leo's hand slowly encase my shoulder. "Holly, I don't want you to go to Azkaban because of him." Leo's smooth voice spoke behind me, I couldn't help but lower my wand. I wanted to turn and hug him and never let go. "Oh, this is so perfect, your in love with this hideous creature. Well makes scents doesn't it, Muggles to monsters, almost as bad as that half breed Hagrid you spent so much time with!" Theodore laughed. "What have you got against the turtles, they did nothing to you!" I spat back. "Your stupid turtles have been interfering with my work, beating up my workmen." Theodore gestured to the four turtles with his wand. "So we are right, you have been controlling the Foot to attack Muggle borns." I questioned him. "Of course, the Muggle borns don't want the muggle police involved and because the Foot are Muggles the ministry can't do anything about it. It's perfect, even better working for the ministry as I would find out if they do get involved." Theodore explained smirking. "Mikey have you got the same idea I have?" I heard Danni suddenly whisper. "Oh yeah!" I heard Mikey reply. They both jumped on their skateboards headed straight to Theodore, J figured it out and charged Theodore as Raph tried to grab J and Leo pulled me away from Theodore. Donnie and Leo pulled me and April in using their shells as shields. The mass movement confused Theodore and before he could curse anyone with clear direction, Danni and Mikey had smashed him in the back of his head with their skateboards after using the walls as a round pipe. Theodore was face down on the ground as we were suddenly surrounded by wizards, wands raised who had appeared in the room with a pop. "Sorry about the delay." The closest guy to me gave a quick smile. "Mr Diggory?" I looked at him shocked. "Hello Holly." He answered me while still checking the surroundings. "Wait, Diggory isn't that the guy who..." Leo asked "Yes Leo, this is Cedric's father." I explained quickly interrupting him. "We are the Muggle Born Protection Agency, MBPA. We have been watching Mr Nott here for awhile, we weren't sure if you where involved." Mr Diggory shrugged apologetically. "Wait the what?" I asked still confused about everything that had just happened in seconds. "Mr Diggory, this one has been stunned" a voice called out. I looked back to see J in Raph's arms unconscious. "OMG J!" I yelped dropping to her side. "Her vital's are fine but we should get her back to the department to make sure." The young wizard explained to Mr Diggory. "Let's finish this discussion back at the department then." Mr Diggory ordered. Raph refused to let go of J so two wizards apparated with Raph and J while the others took one of us each. With a pop and the unmistaken feeling of apparating we were in an old factory. April and Danni had ended up on the floor and the boys where holding their stomachs except for Raph who was still clutching on to J. A sudden thump indicated that the Wizard holding Theodore forgot he was unconscious as he fell face first onto the floor. "Oops!" He quickly rolled Theodore over and into a sitting position. "What have you boys done now!" A formable witch bustled into the room, she reminded me instantly of the patron back at Hogwarts. Her greying hair in a loose bun on top of her head with her wand sticking out, a white apron around her covering her robes. "Pop, we have a Muggle who has been stunned, can you look her over please." Mr Diggory asked as she stared at the three turtles beside me but didn't say anything. She looked over J as much as Raph would let her. "Ok, bring her into the medical bay and I will revive her." She ordered. Raph gingerly followed her. "As for you guys, we need to chat." Mr Diggory gestured for all of us to follow him as the rest of his team dealt with Theodore. 

The Team  
Mr Diggory's POV  
I was so relieved to discover that Holly wasn't involved in Theodore's plans, she was such a sweet girl when I met her before Cedric died. I also knew after the battle of Hogwarts there was no telling how the students would react to such a horrific experience. I know I was at a tipping point after Cedric died, then losing my wife when the snatches found us. I will never regret marrying a muggle born and perhaps she is what bought me to this. Right now I had three turtles and three girls staring at me waiting for answers as I handed each of them some chocolate. "Please sit." I gestured to the mismatched chairs we had as a makeshift meeting room. Our department was secret which also means we have to make do sometimes. "Your friend will be fine." I started. "Pop is a great healer, we are lucky to have her really." I nervously waffled. "Oh Mr Diggory, this is Leo, his brother's Mikey, Donnie and Raph is the other one. This is April and Danni and J is the one who got stunned." Holly quickly introduced me. "So, your all Muggles." I tried to work out how to start. "Mr Diggory please, they aren't going to tell anyone about our world. They only really know that I'm a witch and a little bit about when I was at school." Holly begged me. "Holly, it's ok, I'm not going to wipe their memory's. In fact I was hoping you would help us." They all looked at me stunned. "Help you?" Holly repeated. "Yes well as you know it's the Muggles, the Foot I believe, that are attacking Muggle borns. This means we have no right to interfere, all we can do is check on the Muggle borns afterwards. Yet you are all Muggles, well except you Holly." One of the turtles Holly introduced as Leo put his hand on Holly's shoulder. "So you want us to be the Muggles protectors." He asked. "Essentially. We have seen your work and we would like to give you information as we get it so you can get the Foot before they get the Muggle borns." I explained. "Amos, she is awake." Pop's voice suddenly came out of the teapot beside me making everyone jump. "Sorry, we use unique methods of communication." I explained quickly as I ushered them to the medical bay. "J!" Holly ran to her bedside. "I feel like I have been hit by a truck!" J murmured back. Pop made sure everyone had some more chocolate as I noticed Leo make sure Raph was ok. They made an interesting team. Four turtles, a teenager, a reporter, a witch and a gym owner. "Wait where is Master Splinter?" J suddenly asked. "Who?" I replied as Leo answered her at the same time. "Wait he will be returning from his theatre show about now." The boys all looked at each other. "To the sewers trashed and you four gone he is going to freak out!" Holly exclaimed. "You can apparate from here and no one can trace it." I suggested. Holly grabbed Leo's arm and concentrated, with a pop they were both gone. "So what happens with Theodore now?" J asked me trying to sit up from the bed. "Oh apparently this is Mr Diggory." April suddenly pointed out to J and Raph. "Nice to meet you." I held my hand out. Raph shook it gingerly followed by J. "Theodore will be tried in a ministry court, I dare say he will end up in Azkaban because he is still under the English Ministry of Magic. A lot has changed since Holly left school and the laws for terrorising Muggles is a lot more extreme." I explained. "And so it should be, fancy attacking Muggles for fun. It's sick!" Pop huffed handing J another potion. Another popping noise made everyone jump as Leo and Holly reappeared. "We got back just in time." Leo huffed holding his stomach. "Master Splinter just got home." Holly could see I was confused. "The boys father." Holly quickly explained. I nodded drawing up a couple of chairs I started to explain the MBPA and what we wanted them to do. I was quite impressed as they all agreed and where excited by the idea. We offered to help make some secret rooms in the gym so it could be their headquarters and a secret access from the sewers to the gym so they couldn't be seen or caught plus additional security measures so the turtles couldn't be kidnapped again. All in all it was showing up to be a perfect plan.

Christmas.  
J's POV  
It was Christmas time again as a cold breeze made me shiver slightly. The warming spell must be wearing off I thought randomly not taking my eyes off my target as I huddled in a dark corner on a random roof. So much had changed again this year. Then I saw what I was waiting for, three Foot had started to close in on a small Muggle born family who where playing in the snow. I slid down the fire escape ladder and approached the Foot before they saw me. "I wouldn't if I were you." I stated making all three of them jump. They turned to take me on, they could just see me in the dark alley. As they approached me the four turtles joined me. "Touch my girl and I'll kill you." Raph smiled putting his hand on my shoulder, they turned to run when the boys grabbed them. I left the boys to deal with the Foot so I could check on the Muggle born family. Holly was already introducing herself to the family when I joined her and Danni. We had this part down pat as Holly handed the family a flyer on safety with a picture on the front of the Foot. The amazement of the picture moving had finally worn off as Danni and I kept watch. The family thanked us as they headed inside Holly put a protective ward around their holiday rental unit and we headed home. Danni was beyond excited as she and Mikey had decorated the tree earlier that week, it turned out Danni had never had a real Christmas and it was only three hours away from midnight. Holly had bewitched fairies to flutter around the Christmas tree and April had been cooking most of the day. We all snuggled up on the couch having enjoyed a late Christmas dinner. We were certainly no ordinary family as Master Splinter joined us on the strike of midnight. Mr Diggory had helped me get guardianship of Danni and Holly had decided not only to stay with us but to accepted Leo's offer of been his girlfriend. Donnie had finally got up the courage to ask April out, she refused at first as a joke but then made it up to him. Holly made the presents magically appear under the tree, we hadn't trusted the boys and Danni not to peak. Raph was suddenly all nervous as he grabbed a small red box from under the tree. "J." His voice croaked as he knelt in front of me. "Will you marry me?" He asked opening the red box to show a gorgeous engagement ring with ruby stones. "OMG Raph!" I gasped. "Yes!" I answered. He slid the ring on my finger before pulling me into a huge hug.


End file.
